Two Halves of a Whole
by IcyAxolotl
Summary: After the close annihilation of the Partas Clan, the surviving members relocate to a small, remote village in the southern mountains; living a quiet life with the villagers. However, the silence is soon robbed by a girl love struck with a villager named Tatsumi.
1. My Life Just Got Interesting

**Chapter One: My Life Just Got Interesting**

"Long ago, there was a small clan, full of hunters, that resided in the northern part of the continent. It was there that the clan was at peace. Each day the hunters, consisting of both men and women, would go out and hunt and bring back the body. The meat to cook and eat, the bones and skin made into weapons and clothes, and the rest would be sold to traveling merchants. Each day, the children would go out to learn about adapting to certain situations and learned how to hunt. On special occasions, the clan would hold a 'Rite of Passage' for the boys and girls who would enter into adulthood. These children would be required to present the chief the body of the beast they killed. They must always be wielding the ceremonial dagger, used to slay the beast. Yes, the clan lived like this for hundreds and hundreds of years and everyone lived by one creed. 'The strong survive and the weak perish'. Which is exactly why a few years ago, the clan was almost massacred by a rival clan. Most of the men and women fought but lost their lives. Children were captured and sold off into slavery. Only a few handful of people survived and decided moving was best. For weeks they traveled, each one worried about how they would survive. Some even deciding to abandon the creed and the clan while two died on the journey to the new home. Thankfully, the clan managed to find a suitable location and a neighboring village, which they ended up combining the two to obtain more land. It was a joyous day for the clan and the village alike. So every year, the two groups hunt for the biggest beast they can find and use it's body for the festival."

The old woman looked down at the three teenagers sitting quietly and politely as she told her story. The one on the left wore a white headband that held up his brown, unruly hair. The brown eyes, of his, seemingly uninterested in the old woman's story as two girl's passed by them. He was dressed, head-to-toe with warm clothing that was made in the village. A black, half poncho with wool on the inside and a beige, zippered up, jacket. His black pants were dirty enough to blend in with the ground, if the snow wasn't there.

The boy, in the middle, seemed very curious with her story. Large green eyes and brown messy hair, if she didn't know any better, the old woman would've mistaken the boy for her own grandson. His black jacket covering his sweater with a white collar sticking out. Blue pants neatly cleaned on a regular basis unlike his friend.

The girl, to the right of the two boys, was just as interested in the old woman's story. However, catching the sight of the first boy checking out the girls, angered her. She began to clumsily take her hands out of the sleeves of her cream-colored robes. The butterfly accessory in her silky black hair slowly began to fall out as she fixed it before picking up a small rock and throwing it at the first boy.

"Ow! What was that for Sayo?" He angrily asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"I don't know." Sayo replied, uncaring about what happened to him. "Maybe a small child threw it?" She shrugged.

"Hey, so it was you then!" The boy declared. "You always use that line whenever you throw something at me!"

"So what if I did, Ieyasu?" Sayo began to argue back. "It's not like you could ever beat me in a fight!"

"Guys, let's just calm down for a moment." The middle boy said, trying to keep the two apart.

"But Tatsumi," Ieyasu begged. "You know it was her that threw something at me."

"You also know how much of a perv Ieyasu is too!" Sayo retorted. "I saw you looking at those two tribal girls with hungry eyes." Sayo told a questioning Ieyasu.

"I'm sorry about this ma'am." Tatsumi bowed his head, still trying to keep Sayo and Ieyasu from fighting.

The old woman waved her hand with a smile. "It's quite alright. It's good to be young after all."

Without another word, the old woman shakily stood up before leaning herself on a stick, by her side, and walked off towards the village.

After a few minutes had passed, Tatsumi sighed before managing to push both Sayo and Ieyasu to the ground.

"You know, you guys really have to stop-!"

He was soon interrupted after Sayo threw a rock at him, smashing right into his face. The rock soon fell, leaving a huge red mark, on Tatsumi's face, as well as a small cut.

"Let me tell you both something!" Sayo angrily decreed. "I better not find you eye-balling any girls with the intent of having one night stands with them! Understood?"

"One night stands?" Tatsumi questioned before his face started to get redder after he realized what Sayo meant. "Why would I do that?!"

Sayo shook her head. "I know you wouldn't stoop that low. However, limp stick over here seemed plenty interested in getting to know those girls bodies." She pointed directly Ieyasu.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ieyasu asked, acting like he did nothing wrong. "They were hot!"

Ieyasu soon met the bottom of Sayo's shoe before sending him crashing into a nearby tree; knocking some grapefruits down for the three to take back to the village.

"At least we got what we were looking for too." Tatsumi chuckled, trying to brighten the mood.

* * *

As Tatsumi and his friends entered the village, they could tell the number of people hanging around outside was steadily increasing. Several men were hanging up a banner with some words written on the three couldn't read. Two, large posts were set up near the entrance to the village as two women began filling them with dry twigs and leaves. Even the center of their village was beginning to change with a large table being placed and decorated by several children with paint.

"The festival is really going to be a big hit this year." Sayo commented as she saw a woman roll down streams on the side of her house.

"Funny how our village and the Partas Clan suddenly joined together." Tatsumi noted.

"Yeah, but we're not even friends with anyone from the Partas Clan." Ieyasu side.

"Well we are…" Sayo admitted. "If you want to count….her."

A small chill ran down the back of Tatsumi's spine. Not even hearing the name of the woman was enough to scare him. However, Ieyasu seemed like he was having a great day dream about the girl as his nose started to bleed just a little.

"Gross." Sayo frowned. "Come on, Tatsumi. Let's give these to the cook and go visit Mr. Stein."

"Right." Tatsumi agreed, following Sayo and leaving Ieyasu behind to day dream.

Mr. Stein happened to be a retired martial arts teacher and now retired soldier Tatsumi and his friends got to know pretty well. He was kind enough to teach them various skills such as forging and even how to fight with a sword. Of course, Tatsumi and his friends only learned the basics in fighting; knowing very well there was nothing to fight besides the wild game they help hunt.

The small shop he owned was located near the center of the village. It wasn't big, but it was enough for the old fighter. Smoke coming from the chimney, on the side of the house; the smell of freshly produced steel flowing through the air it always made Tatsumi smile. Even during times of depression, Tatsumi would find himself coming to the wooden, two-story building, just to forget his worries.

As Tatsumi and Sayo approached the front door, an elderly man walked out. The old man was big and strong, sporting a green jacket and grey undershirt. In his mouth was a cigar he had begun to light, trying not to catch his grey mustache on fire. The pair of black goggles on his head, kept his spiky, grey, hair from falling in front of his face as he managed to light the cigar.

"Oh, it's you runts." The old man said. "How are ya doin?" He asked, blowing out the tobacco smoke from his mouth.

"Good, Uncle Dante." Sayo responded first. Ever since they met Mr. Stein, Sayo has always considered him family as he spent the first six months, since moving here, with her and her father. So she always addressed him as her uncle. Mr. Stein didn't seem to care much, however, when Ieyasu called him uncle, he was forced to dig a tunnel 16 kilometers long and nine meters deep.

"I'm doing well too." Tatsumi replied as well.

"Nice to hear….eh, where's the other runt?" Mr. Stein asked, checking behind Tatsumi and Sayo to see if Ieyasu was hiding.

"He's daydreaming at the moment." Sayo replied.

"I see." Mr. Stein pondered for a minute before turning to Tatsumi. "So, I hear you've nabbed yourself a pretty lady?"

Tatsumi's face turned red as Mr. Stein smirked. He always knew how to mess with him, whether it be help from Sayo or just sheer luck. The large man chuckled as he slapped Tatsumi's back.

"I never even knew you had it in ya!" Mr. Stein said.

"Well….I wouldn't say I nabbed her." Tatsumi could only respond.

"So she nabbed you then?" Mr. Stein questioned before nodding his head in approval. "All the more reason she see's you as a man."

"I agree." Sayo added.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Anyway, I'm sure you kids are cold; come inside." Mr. Stein opened the door for Tatsumi and Sayo.

"What about Ieyasu?" Tatsumi asked.

"Leave him." Sayo replied. "I'm sure he's warming himself up right now."

* * *

The tiny room Mr. Stein used for his forge was neatly cleaned and tidy. Tools were in place, the forge was being constantly checked at periodic times, and the anvil was being kept polished. Clearly this was due to Sayo's constant nagging of keeping a tidy clean shop. She's even scolded Tatsumi and Ieyasu for their rooms, something their parents are okay with.

Mr. Stein sat at the bench near the forge, tossing his cigar inside as he placed a pair of black, leather gloves on his hands. Tatsumi and Sayo both sat down, opposite of the anvil Mr. Stein had began working on. Placing a piece of hot metal, he pulled from the forge, Mr. Stein began his work as he grabbed a hammer and began hammering down on the hot piece of iron.

"So, weren't you runts supposed to take part in the hunting ceremony?" Mr. Stein asked, not breaking his concentration from his work. "Especially you, Tatsumi?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Tatsumi tried explaining a valid reason.

"We're not old enough yet." Sayo said with dismay. "True we are skilled enough to help but due to our age, we can't take part."

Mr. Stein continued banging the piece of metal, not bothering to look at Sayo who was giving quite the performance.

"Shame." He could only say. "Well, there's always next year."

"Right." Tatsumi said, dreading the idea. " _Maybe I'll be gone from this village next year and live in the capital. That'd be nice._ "

"So, Uncle Dante?" Sayo asked. "What are you making this year for the ceremony?"

Tatsumi was interested too. Every year, since he and Sayo were five, Mr. Stein had always made large sculptors of monsters or people. Every time, the children would go play, it angered him, saying how they didn't appreciate art.

Mr. Stein stopped hitting the metal with his hammer and quickly put it in the bucket of water next to him before continuing to beat it some more.

"You kids wanna know?" He asked, both Sayo and Tatsumi growing ever more curious. "I'm making a new ceremonial dagger." He whispered as to not be heard. "The chief asked me to make it. He said the old one has served it's time and he plans on hanging it up as a trophy, along with some other things he has."

"Really?" Sayo asked excitedly. "Can we see it?!"

Mr. Stein shook his head, his eyes not bothering to look away from the soon-to-be-dagger.

"This is something the chief asked and it's supposed to be a surprise. Bad 'nough I told you both about it." Mr. Stein mumbled.

Suddenly, the sounds of people shouting could be heard outside. Men hollering about a caravan as women seemed nervous about how large a monster that was hunted this time. Children were singing small tunes and arguing over who would eat the most at the festival tonight.

Unable to contain their excitement, Tatsumi and Sayo both began to take off with promising Mr. Stein they would not tell anyone about the dagger.

"Damn kids." Mr. Stein chuckled. "Oh well."

* * *

As Tatsumi and Sayo both rushed to the entrance, to their village, the crowd of people began to become more dense. Both Tatsumi and Sayo struggled to move through the crowd any further before calling it quits and got out from the bodies pressing up against each other.

"Sheesh, it's like this every year." Tatsumi taking deep breaths.

"And we always do the same thing of getting through the crowd." Sayo added. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"We should try and find Ieyasu." Tatsumi said. "Once the caravan arrives, it'll be a madhouse just trying to move one step."

Just before the two of them could begin looking for their missing friend, a rock flew by Tatsumi's head, hitting Sayo square on the forehead.

"I think I found him." Tatsumi said, slowly turning around to find a grinning Ieyasu perched on top of a tree, overlooking the crowd. The boy was tossing and catching a rock in his hand as he waved at the two of them.

"Tatsumi." Sayo said calmly. "I'll meet up with you in a minute. I have something to go take care of."

Before Tatsumi could respond, Sayo quickly ran off in the direction of her home. Tatsumi could tell this was no game she was playing as he saw her bust down her door and enter her home.

Now finding himself sprinting, Tatsumi frantically waving his hands at Ieyasu, trying to warn his friend of the danger he was in. However, Ieyasu mistook his hand waving for a crazy dance as he started laughing at him, calling him ridiculous looking.

"Tatsumi, if you're going to dance, you should put more rhythm in your body like this." Ieyasu said, shaking his body to the tempo of his fingers snapping.

Continuing his dance, Ieyasu didn't notice Sayo coming out of her house with her bow and arrows Mr. Stein had specially made for her. Tatsumi, in a panic now, reached the tree and began climbing it, nearly getting hit by one of Sayo's arrows as she began shooting at Ieyasu.

"I'll teach you to hit a girl with a rock." She angrily mumbled.

"Ieyasu! Get down!" Tatsumi yelled, reaching the branch his friend was on. "Sayo means business this time!"

"What do you mean?" Ieyasu asked, looking over to where Sayo was as an arrow passed by his head, cutting his headband off. "Oh….that business." He said with a pale face as he began panicking. "What are we going to do?!"

"We?!" Tatsumi asked as his friend grabbed his shoulders, tears and snot all over his face. "You're the one who threw the rock!"

"Yeah well maybe if you would've blocked it I wouldn't be in this mess!" Ieyasu argued. "You're equally as guilty as me!"

Another arrow passed by Ieyasu's head, nearly hitting Tatsumi if the boy hadn't shook him to the side in time.

"Ieyasu! You're a dead man!" Sayo announced.

"Come on Tatsumi! Do something!" Ieyasu begged. "The crowd below us doesn't seem to be caring right now so it's just us."

" _Seriously, can this situation get any worse than it already is?_ " Tatsumi thought as he looked down at the oblivious crowd.

In the middle of the crowd were several horses surrounding a large cart with a giant monster on it. The size of the body was nearly 10x's as big as Tatsumi or anyone his size. It was miracle that it was taken down by a small group of people, most of them villagers.

Looking closely below, Tatsumi could see the crowd had surrounded itself around a tall, large chested, blue-haired woman. Her hair was held back by a headband with the Partas Clan Tribe's insignia on the top of it. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt that was nearly big enough to cover her entire stomach but stopped near the edge of her belly button. Around her waist, a pair of daggers was strapped to a belt that held her white pants up, followed by a pair of black boots she wore that reached up to her knees.

"Oh, Ms. Esdeath, you are quite the hunter!" One woman said. "Won't you marry my boy? He's just as useful as you are?"

"Esdeath, won't you marry me?" A man said. "I'll make you a happy woman!"

"Esdeath, come play with us!" Some children laughed and begged as one of them pulled on her arm.

"I'm sorry children, I have other duties to attend to." She smiled apologetically. "However, how about tonight we use the monster teeth for drums?"

The children seemed very excited as they nodded before going off to play some more. Soon, Esdeath was confronted by a tall, elderly man, close to Mr. Stein's age. His light blue hair was partly faded but some of the color had stayed and was reached down to his back in a mullet style with the Partas Clan headband on his head. He wore tribal clothing consisting of a black short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a long white kimono and a red vest on top of it, with a sash on his waist and a golden medallion around his neck.

"Esdeath, how was the hunt?" The man asked, examining the large beast.

"It was good, father." Esdeath smiled. "Now where is my boyfriend?" She asked, searching the area. "I don't see him here."

Focusing back on his problem, Tatsumi nearly met another arrow to the face until Ieyasu accidentally knocked him down, causing the both to nearly fall before Ieyasu managed to catch the branch with his feet and Tatsumi in his hands.

The crowd soon found the two boys hanging from the branch as Esdeath and her father watched from the cart. Esdeath's eyes soon widened and her face blushed as she found Tatsumi and Ieyasu swinging from the tree in order to avoid Sayo's arrows.

"Father, I'll be back." She told her father before running off towards the two boys.

"Ieyasu! You better hope that branch doesn't break before I shoot you!" Sayo yelled.

"Well luckily it won't since you're fat ass isn't on here!" Ieyasu shouted back, angering Sayo even more.

"Are you crazy?!" Tatsumi yelled." Are you that desperate to die!?"

"Tatsumi, I got this." Ieyasu winked. "The way I see it, she's almost out of arrows and then will have to go back for more, allowing us to escape."

"That would be a great plan," Tatsumi nodded before yelling at the top of his lungs. "If she didn't have oil soaked arrows with her!"

Ieyasu looked at Sayo and noticed Mr. Stein standing next to her with a small fire pit made. As he lit the arrows, Sayo fired them off, as Ieyasu now struggled to not get burned.

"Just let me go!" Tatsumi yelled. "I think I can make the fall!"

"Okay! If you say so!" Ieyasu said.

"Oh Tatsumi! I'm back darling!" Esdeath waved from the front of the crowd.

"Nevermind! Pull me back up! Pull me back up!" Tatsumi yelled before his grip loosened from Ieyasu's.

As Tatsumi fell from the tree, he saw Ieyasu pull himself back up, only to be hit by a flaming arrow, causing him to fall as well.

"I did it!" Sayo chanted.

As Tatsumi neared the bottom, he closed his eyes, prepared for the pain before he felt someone catch him, in mid air, and land back on the ground. The sounds of hands clapping and a few people whistling. Soon, Ieyasu landed on the ground, a sharp pain hitting his back as he tried getting up but was met by an angry Sayo aiming another arrow at him.

"So who's fat again?" She growled.

"Tatsumi? Are you okay?" A woman's voice asked as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Esdeath's arms. "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"No...I'm fine." Tatsumi said.

"Oh goody!" Esdeath squealed as she gave him a giant bear hug, crushing his spine and pressing his face against her breasts. "I didn't know what I would do without you!" She exclaimed before letting him go.

Mr. Stein walked over to her and handed her a small box. Tatsumi could just barely make out the handle of a dagger that Mr. Stein was talking about before.

With a small smile on her face, Esdeath cleared her throat before addressing the crowd before her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say we have had a most successful hunt and would like to start of the festival with a brand new ceremonial knife!" She raised the knife, revealing it to the crowd.

The knife had a black handle, possibly from one of Mr. Stein's knives but the blade, itself, was made from the bone of an animal. Mr. Stein commented, saying the bone was from last year's festival from the monster they had hunted.

Esdeath then placed her hand around Tatsumi's and had him face the crowd as well. He could tell Esdeath was beginning to feel nervous about something as she struggled to come up with the words to say. Soon, after a few moments of slow breathing she faced the crowd with a confident smile.

"I would also like to announce that, starting today, Tatsumi and I are engaged!" She held his hand in hers in the air.

"Wait what?!" Tatsumi asked surprised.

Sayo and Mr. Stein began to clap, while Ieyasu tried speaking but met the end of Mr. Stein's boot. Several of the children then ran back up to Esdeath and Tatsumi, all with happy faces.

"Does this mean you two will be living together?" One of them asked.

"Yay! Big brother Tatsumi and big sister Esdeath are getting married!" Another yelled.

"Can I be the flower girl?" One shy girl asked.

"No, I want to be the flower girl!"

"Are you going to wear a pretty dress?"

"Big brother Tatsumi, are you still going to play with us?"

As the children continued their assault of questions, several of the adults came forward with questions of their own.

"Did Tatsumi ask you to marry him or did you?" One man asked. "If it's the latter, I oppose to this marriage until Tatsumi man's up!"

"Oh hush!" The man's wife said. "I think it's lovely that a woman is taking the lead in a relationship for once."

"When will the wedding be?" A girl asked Esdeath.

"Won't this be the first interracial wedding we've had here?" One man asked. "Seeing as Esdeath is from tribal blood and Tatsumi is just a simple village boy."

" _Thanks for the encouragement._ " Tatsumi said in his head.

"All questions will be answered later." Esdeath explained. "For now, let the festival begin!"

 **Hey, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and also favorite or follow the story. See ya later!**


	2. And A Couple We Became

**I decided to release this chapter early since volume 5 of** _ **Akame ga Kiru!**_ **comes out today! Anyone else caught up with the manga? It's on chapter 66 now. No spoilers please, we don't want to ruin it for the others.**

 **Chapter Two: And A Couple We Became**

The party had started close to the end of the afternoon and continued into the evening. Soon, night had fallen ss the sun's rays slowly began to hide behind the hills. The moon's beautiful, vibrant color began to show soon after, turning the dull forest into a piece of art. The village, itself, even was glowing under the night sky. The villagers soon began adding long lines of candles, stretching from rooftop to rooftop; giving the illusion that they were floating in mid air.

It was a tradition, in the village, that each year, everyone would try and ante up the party's excitement. Whether it be adding decorations that didn't go or random music nobody knew how to play. Regardless, it still brought amusement amongst the people. The yearly celebration wasn't just for the villagers or the Partas Clan, either. The festival also welcomed those who came to have a great time as well. Strangers were greeted at the front gate, by the village elders and chief, and escorted to the center of the village to celebrate a new year of when two, totally opposing groups, came together as one. The chief and the village elders both agreed that it was the most beautiful sight they have ever seen in their lives.

Looking around, Tatsumi could tell everyone was having the time of their lives as he sipped some wine from his glass. Children were banging on the bones of the monster, like a drum set, that Esdeath's party had brought back. Some were having a small food fight closer to the homes as to not get caught by the adults. Meanwhile, the men and women were dancing to the music being performed from a small group of entertainers, that happened to be passing by. Everyone had a great time dancing, even if no one had any rhythm.

Sitting by the large beast was Mr. Stein as he was laughing merrily with Sayo, toasting to another peaceful year before drunkenly walking off towards the restrooms, going in the wrong direction. Sayo couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her drunk uncle but stopped immediately as Ieyasu arrived with a plate of food and an apologetic look on his face. Sayo sighed before she returned back to her happy face; knowing full well she couldn't be mad at Ieyasu for long.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath said. "How are you enjoying the party?"

Tatsumi turned to face his now fiance. She was sitting a little more upright than she usually does and her cheeks were still rosy pink from when she gave the announcement. Her body was even closer to his. For a moment, he could swear he heard her heart beating rapidly fast.

"I'm having a blast!" He smiled. "What about you? Have you tried any of the meat yet?"

Esdeath blushed as she began poking her fingers together. Tatsumi knew, all too well, that once she does that, she wants to talk about something embarrassing and serious at the same time. Most likely, their engagement.

"I'm having a great time too." She whispered. "Especially since I'm now…." She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence but Tatsumi had a good idea what she meant. "So, how do you feel about it?" She asked, a curious look in her eyes.

Tatsumi gulped. He couldn't just lie to her and at the same time, tell her the truth of how he really felt. With Esdeath, there is no telling what she would do if anyone answered incorrectly. However, with him, it was different. No matter how much he voiced his opinion, she respected it.

"Well…." He tried finding the correct words to use, giving Esdeath a hopeful look as to what his answer will be. "Right now, I'm not sure how I feel." He smiled, scratching the side of his face. "It was all so sudden; plus, with the festival going on, I don't want to answer without giving you a sincere answer."

Esdeath took a deep breath before looking back at him, a small smile formed on her face. "I understand." She said. "Maybe I'll have a better feeling about this after tomorrow too." She added before taking a bite from the beast's meat the village chef wonderfully cooked.

"Off topic, but thank you for catching me." Tatsumi bowed his head. "I thought I would've ended up in a full body cast."

"There's no need. You'd do the same for me." Esdeath smiled, giving Tatsumi a sigh of relief. "Plus, you're stronger than Ieyasu so you won't be that injured. Although," A creepy smile formed on her face. "I wouldn't mind nursing you back to health."

" _At least she didn't hear me wanting to get pulled back up._ " He thought, still creeped out from her sentence.

"But, I do have one question for you." Esdeath continued. "Why were you up there in the first place? And don't lie to me. I know your tell."

Tatsumi gulped, again. If Esdeath found out Sayo was firing arrows at Ieyasu with him in the crossfire it was over for his friend. Esdeath isn't particularly nice to people when they attack him but she's even crueler towards females. Luckily, he managed to convince her that Sayo was just a friend which took nearly two months before Esdeath believed him and apologized.

"Well, Sayo was angry with Ieyasu." He began explaining the entire situation with Esdeath's smile slowly fading away into a dark, grim look.

"And so you see, she didn't mean to try and hit me." Tatsumi awkwardly smiled. "It was my fault for getting caught in between."

"I see." Esdeath said quietly, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I'm glad you see it that way!" Tatsumi laughed. "Now let's get on that dance floor!" He grabbed her arm before hearing Sayo's voice in the background.

"Hey Tatsumi! We're going to do our yearly rock skipping contest. You coming or what?" She asked the now nervous boy with Ieyasu beside her.

Tatsumi's slowly turned his head around and gave Sayo a nod with a nervous face telling her that Esdeath might kill her unless she runs.

Understanding, Sayo quickly dashed off towards the lake with Ieyasu right behind her. Tatsumi sighed as he turned back to face Esdeath who was now holding a knife in her hand.

"Tatsumi, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." She coldly said.

"Wait! Esdeath!" Tatsumi begged. "Please, for tonight can you just let this go? I know Sayo didn't mean to and I'll scold her for nearly taking my head off, but for tonight can we just celebrate?"

Esdeath looked down into Tatsumi's green eyes as he gave her a small puppy dog look. She was a sucker for that look he gave her and sighed before tossing the knife back on the table. She then grabbed Tatsumi's head and kissed him on the lips, holding their embarrassing moment for a few seconds before separating.

"You really know my weaknesses, don't you?" She leaned her forehead against his.

"Y-Yeah…"Tatsumi replied, trying hard not to blush. "A-Anyway, I have to go now." He said, getting up from the table. "I'll see you on the dancefloor tonight if you're still up to it."

"I was already going to hold you to it." Esdeath smiled. "You better win this year!"

* * *

"Geez, I can't believe you told her that." Sayo sighed as she skipped her pebble across the lake.

The tiny pebble made three rings before finally sinking into the water. The surface was beautifully reflecting the full moon's light, even with the small ripples created from the stones being tossed. Every year, since they were kids; Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu would always come to the lake and skip rocks to see who would get the farthest. Ieyasu was practically a champ, nearly winning each year by skipping a total of eight rings farther than Tatsumi or Sayo. Tatsumi usually had trouble picking a good rock and would always end up in dead last. His rocks practically sinking the minute they hit the water. Sayo was even worse than him, but somehow does far better, even to her surprise.

"So... Tatsumi?" Ieyasu asked, searching for more pebbles to toss. "What are you going to tell Esdeath about the engagement?"

Tatsumi leaned back against the tree he sat by. "I'm not sure." He said. "I can't tell her that I don't want to marry her but at the same time I don't want to break her heart."

"You always were a softy." Sayo teased.

"Don't remind me." Tatsumi replied. "If it wasn't for that danger beast, I would've been single still."

"Are we talking about an actual danger beast or Esdeath now?" Ieyasu asked, causing the group to laugh.

They soon went quiet with only the sounds of the party continuing on and a small pebble making a splash in the water. Sayo looked at the horizon, of the lake, admiring the moon as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Remember how we all first met Esdeath?" She asked.

The boys nodded.

"She was quite the bully." Ieyasu replied. "She nearly had me inside my underwear."

"That's nothing." Tatsumi said. "Before we started dating, she would tackle me and pull my arm back, forcing me to cry 'uncle!' Of course Mr. Stein would accidentally come out."

Sayo laughed. "Right, and then he'd force you to finish the tunnel Ieyasu couldn't dig. Boy did he get angry at you both."

Tatsumi and Ieyasu looked at Sayo unamused by her laughter.

"You're lucky he considers you family." Ieyasu stated.

"Not to mention Esdeath stopped attacking you after you mom died." Tatsumi added.

Sayo wiped away a tear from her eye. She was still trying to not laugh from the memories when they were kids.

"Hey, Tatsumi?" She asked. "Tell us the story of how you and Esdeath became a couple again."

"Do I have to?" Tatsumi groaned. Every year, it was always him telling the stories but after awhile, he's gotten pretty good at it.

"Come on, please?" Sayo begged.

"Yeah, do it!" Ieyasu cheered.

"Alright." Tatsumi finally agreed. "I believe it started when we were about seven or eight-years-old and Esdeath, along with the rest of the Partas Clan, joined our village after they were attacked by a rival tribe. By that time, Esdeath began targeting only us, for some reason, and for months on end it was the normal routine of 'guess who's next?' However, Sayo's mom passed away from pneumonia, about 11 months after our village and the Partas Clan joined together."

* * *

 **10 Years Ago**

Sayo continued to cry into her shirt, the tears overflowing out her eyes like a river. Tatsumi and Ieyasu struggled to think of something to do as Sayo continued to wail over the death of her mother.

"Tatsumi, what should we do?" Ieyasu asked, moving the hair out of his face.

"I don't know." Tatsumi replied. "Usually when I'm upset my mom comforts me." He said, causing Sayo to cry even louder.

"You did it now." Ieyasu stated, growing even more nervous of what might happen next.

"I'm sorry Sayo!" Tatsumi bowed and apologized but was completely ignored.

It had been three hours since Sayo's mom had passed and Sayo has been sitting by their usual spot for tossing rocks, crying. Ever since Tatsumi and Ieyasu managed to find her, they haven't been able to calm her down the slightest. Even Sayo's dad and Mr. Stein had trouble calming her down, seeing as they were still in pain from losing a very close loved one.

"Sayo, please calm down!" Ieyasu shouted. "Your mom is going to be fine." He blurted, causing Sayo to stop crying loudly and listen to him.

"R-Really?" She sniffled.

"Er…." Ieyasu struggled to answer before looking at Tatsumi who gave him a 'Don't look at me' look. "She's going to heaven." Ieyasu smiled, causing Sayo's waterworks to explode once more.

"Shoot! Now what?" Tatsumi thought as he looked around them.

The small area, they were standing in, was concealed very well. A large tree hid them from the village's view while the lake was large enough to allow them to look at the mountain on the opposite side. It's massive reflection, in the water, made it almost seem possible to touch if it weren't for the ripples of waves due to the wind.

"Oh, I know!" Tatsumi snapped his fingers before running off, leaving Ieyasu behind.

Moments later, Tatsumi returned. He was holding something in his hands as he approached Sayo. Ieyasu was confused on what he was holding while Sayo paid no attention to him, still crying buckets of tears.

"What is that?" Ieyasu asked.

"It's a gift." Tatsumi explained, quieting Sayo down a bit. "Sayo's mom helped me pick out for Sayo's birthday."

"A-A gift? For my b-birthday?" She asked, still teary eyed.

Tatsumi nodded his head and calmly spoke. "I asked your mom to help me pick out a present and she made you this. She made me promise her not to tell you she made it, but I think she'll give me a pass." He said, opening his hands for Sayo.

Sayo's eyes widened as she looked in awe at the item in Tatsumi's hands. A small, metallic butterfly, made from iron, was beautifully hand crafted and painted; only a few people in the village know how to do. The tiny clip was melted underneath the butterfly, making it possible to put in someone's hair.

"My mom made this?" Sayo asked as she picked up the object.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be a hair-clip of your favorite butterfly but at the same time it almost looks like a flower." Tatsumi said..

Moving her short hair to the side, Sayo clipped the butterfly on, preventing her short hair from falling on the side of her face now. The girl, touched at the thought of the gift, began crying once more, shocking Tatsumi and Ieyasu.

"Oh crap! It didn't work!" Ieyasu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sayo!" Tatsumi bowed, once more. "I shouldn't have brought you this!"

Sayo stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "No. Thank you." She replied, a small smile forming on her face. "It's a wonderful gift, from my mom, and I'll treasure it forever."

Tatsumi and Ieyasu both smiled happily. They were glad that their friend wasn't grieving her mother's death anymore and was happy to have one last memento of her parent.

"So, what do you say to some ramen at the cook shop?" Tatsumi asked. "I'm buying."

Sayo and Ieyasu both nodded their heads, excited to eat the village's chef's food. Rumor has it that the chef used to own his own restaurant that was very popular by the eastern sea port. However, one day, he decided to find a quieter lifestyle and passed the keys over to his daughter before moving to this village.

"We're going to get some ramen!" Ieyasu sang as he began to skip.

"Only two of you are!" A voice echoed throughout the area, forcing the three to stop moving.

"Uh-oh." Ieyasu whispered. "That voice."

"No doubt about it." Tatsumi continued the sentence.

"It's Esdeath." Sayo finished, trying to hunker down from being tackled.

Suddenly, as if from out of nowhere, Esdeath appeared and tackled Tatsumi to the ground. She placed her foot directly on his back and pulled his arm with one hand while holding a small bug, close to his face, with the other hand.

"You two...go." She ordered. "You get a pass for today. You on the other hand are the lucky winner." She smiled at Tatsumi.

Sayo and Ieyasu quickly ran off, apologizing for leaving Tatsumi behind.

"Why do you always do this to us?" Tatsumi asked. "We didn't do a thing to you."

"Because I need to keep practicing if I want to become the chief of my tribe someday." Esdeath explained. "Now then, eat...this...bug." She enunciated.

"Never!" Tatsumi declared, giving Esdeath a faint smile.

"I knew you'd say no, so I'm deciding to let it crawl in your ear instead." She stated, lowering the bug close to his head. "Don't worry it's just a worm but it'll feel weird in 3...2…!"

Suddenly, the sound of a danger beast roared behind Esdeath as she turned around, only to be knocked away. The monster seemed furious, yet small for it's size. It's face had several, large, sharp teeth and it's red eyes were nearly about to explode from anger. Its sharp claws stuck with some of Esdeath's clothing. Yellow scales dry from the heat with its mane giving the back of it's neck shade. The beast's small tail slowly waved from side-to-side, indicating it was prepared to attack again.

Tatsumi turned over, on his back, to see the monster focused on Esdeath, who was holding her right arm. Luckily, she wasn't bleeding badly but had a three lines going across from the monsters claws. She seemed to be struggling to grab her knife, which she kept on the right side of her body, securely strapped in.

"Damn beast." She growled. "Ruined my fun time!"

" _Why is it her fun time?_ " Tatsumi wondered before shaking his head. " _No, I've gotta help her. But how? Was that beast attracted to Sayo's crying_ " He then began to think for a minute, checking the monster's appearance thoroughly. For some reason, he's felt like he's seen this type of beast before.

In the wild? No. In a book? Yes!

Tatsumi soon stood up and ran in front of the monster, his arms stretched out to protect Esdeath from any further harm. His legs were shaking, and the sweat was pouring from the top of his head. Never, in his life, did he think he would be doing protecting Esdeath from a dangerous monster.

"RAWR!" Tatsumi yelled, causing the beast to step back before it let out its own roar. "ROAR!" Tatsumi let out again, causing the monster to swing its arm, knocking Tatsumi on top of Esdeath.

"Tatsumi!" Esdeath yelled, worried that he got hurt.

Esdeath looked shocked to find a large scratch across his chest. Three perfect diagonal lines going from his right shoulder down to the left side of his body. However, when she tried to touch the wound, he grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"Don't worry." He smiled, feeling very confident with himself. "I got this. A man has to protect a woman in this village after all." He said, standing back up and confronting the monster once more, giving his all for another roar.

Esdeath couldn't believe what she was witnessing as Tatsumi continued to yell at the monster. Slowly, her heart began to thump a little faster as her face was feeling warmer. Her stomach starting to feel like butterflies had been placed inside and started to escape, one-by-one.

" _What is this feeling?_ " She wondered as Tatsumi continued his fight. " _Is this...Is this love that everyone talks about? Do I love Tatsumi? But, he's a villager and I'm a clan member, but he's also very charming in his own way. Plus, this feeling….it feels nice. Is there no reasoning with it though? My father would never approve...or would he? Urg, why is it becoming more complicated! I'm from a tribe of hunters and he's a simple village boy...who also happens to be protecting me. He did say I am a woman. Does that mean I'm mature? No! That's not it! He's just trying to get out of his punishment. But, I can't help but feel a sense of happiness watching him protect me. He does look pretty adorable yelling at that beast. Maybe...just maybe...it is love. In that case, it can't be reasoned with….I love him and that means he's going to be mine._ " She came to realize as Tatsumi let out one final yell scaring the monster away.

"Whew!" Tatsumi sighed as he breathed heavy. "I'm glad that's over." He told himself before walking over to Esdeath. "Are you okay? How's your arm?" He asked, examining the scratch on Esdeath's arm.

"Tatsumi, are you okay?" She asked. "You got hurt from that monster yet managed to drive it off." She explained, pointing at the large scratch on Tatsumi's chest.

"Hmm, I'm sure I'll be fine." Tatsumi smiled, nearly causing Esdeath's heart to explode. "After all, if I get a scar, that would be pretty cool!"

After tying some leaves around Esdeath's arm, Tatsumi helped her up as he motioned her to follow him back to the village. However, before the two could leave, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, surprising and scaring him half to death.

"What is it?!" He asked, looking around. "Is that beast back?"

"No." Esdeath said. "But I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked.

Esdeath grinned, her face turning redder than the monster's eyes. "For now on you're to be my lover!" She declared, slamming her hand against her heart as to pledge her love to him.

"Heh?" Tatsumi questioned before he finally realized what she meant. "What?! But but but but…." He struggled to speak as Esdeath wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh...don't say anything. Just give it time to sink in." She whispered into his ear.

" _I wished that monster was the reason I need a new pair of pants now._ " Tatsumi cried to himself.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Sayo and Ieyasu were still laughing after Tatsumi finished his story. Sayo was nearly about to fall from her seat and Ieyasu was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Tatsumi sarcastically said. "If you guys hadn't left, I wouldn't be in that situation."

"You also wouldn't have pissed yourself either." Ieyasu stated, holding his stomach.

"Also never would've gotten this scar." Tatsumi stretched his shirt to show a large scar across his chest where the danger beast scratched him.

"Tatsumi you're sweet, but too sweet for you own good." Sayo laughed. "Maybe you could've been friends with that beast while courting Esdeath!"

Tatsumi growled. "I didn't court her and that monster didn't seem like it wanted to chat!"

"Okay, okay." Sayo began calming down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ieyasu eventually calmed down as well, splashing his face with some water to cool off.

"Even if it was on the spot, becoming Esdeath's boyfriend isn't all that bad." Tatsumi continued. "She's actually got a sweet side to her, but I think that's mainly kept for family and me."

"Oh really?" Ieyasu questioned, eyeing Tatsumi. "Does she have a tiny doll collection like some of the other tribe girls do?"

"Well she has one but I'd rather not say what it is." Tatsumi looked down ashamed.

"What? It's not like it's a doll of you." Sayo chuckled before realizing she was right after Tatsumi lowered himself. "Oh my god. She doesn't?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.

"She really has a doll of you?" Ieyasu asked, surprised as well.

Tatsumi could only nod his head. He didn't have the courage to tell them Esdeath was the one who made it herself. That would just give them more ammunition to make fun of him.

"Man, she's really head over heels for you." Ieyasu said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but like I said, it's not all bad." Tatsumi repeated. "It's just when she's in the mood to try more of her hunting skills that scares me."

"True that!" Ieyasu agreed.

"Speaking of Esdeath, shouldn't you be getting back to her?" Sayo asked. "It sounds like the party's quieted down a bit so I'd imagine it's time for the slow dance."

"Oh right!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he took off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He waved, disappearing behind the large tree.

"To think he'd actually get a woman." Ieyasu chuckled.

"To think you'd never get beat up for peeping." Sayo replied.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Tatsumi said as he reached Esdeath still sitting at the same table he left her at.

In front of her were several plates of bones with other assortments of food. Next to them were some small necklaces the children make each year and hand out. Each necklace is a different color that each represent something. Purple meant transformation, green meant health, blue represents unity, red meant love and yellow symbolizes joy. The only missing color was orange that meant balance.

"The children gave these to me." Esdeath informed Tatsumi, noticing him eyeing the necklaces. "Sadly, they didn't have enough orange ones."

"That's too bad." Tatsumi said. "We could've made a rainbow."

Esdeath smiled at his comment before standing up and walking over to him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He accepted her hug and place his arms around her, slowly rubbing her back. Even though she was a few a few inches taller than him, he could still try his best to meet her height which always made her giggle.

"Don't worry, the doctors say you still have room to grow." She said, rubbing his head like a child's.

"Don't remind me." He said. "And stop doing that, I'm not a kid anymore!" He declared.

"Oh, so then you and your friends really should've been on the hunting trip then with us?" Esdeath questioned, a smile on her face knowing she was right.

"Well...er...I mean…"

"Don't worry." Esdeath pinched his cheeks. "I won't tell anyone, but you owe me."

"When do I never?" Tatsumi joked as he escorted Esdeath onto the dance floor.

The two held each other tightly as the slowly moved back and forth just like the rest of the couples. However, the rest of the night, neither one had a said a word to each other. The both of them were perfectly comfortable not having a conversation while dancing and agreed to do so each year at the festival.

" _It's funny, I've known her for so long and now she's proposed in to me in front of everyone. I'm sure never going to hear the end of it from the guys though._ " Tatsumi began to deeply think. " _To be truthful, she's not as scary as she was all those years ago. I even enjoy her sweet side. The hunter's side of hers, I could probably live without._ " He smiled at his own joke. " _I'm not sure if it's the mood or from too much partying but...but I may be in love with her."_

 **I would like to apologize for a small error from the first chapter. When I wrote about the clan being massacred, I accidentally placed down 20 years making Esdeath 30-years-old which isn't right as she is in her 20's. The error should be fixed and I would like to thank** **Shitposter-kun** **and** **AlexDarklight** **for mentioning it. I would just like to add that Tatsumi and his friends around 17-18 years old just to give you guys an idea. So as ages go I'll list them as what I think would be agreeable.**

 **Esdeath: 20's**

 **Esdeath (Child): Around 10-years-old**

 **Tatsumi: 17-18**

 **Tatsumi (Child): 7-8**

 **Sayo: 17-18**

 **Sayo (Child): 7-8**

 **Ieyasu: 17-18**

 **Ieyasu (Child): 7-8**

 **Mr. Stein: Still trying to determine a suitable age**

 **Esdeath's father: Still trying to determine suitable age**

 **I really hope these ages match up well with the story now. I've probably read this twice and had someone else read it and both of us agree there is nothing wrong. However, if you guys do catch something please pm so I can see if I can't fix it.**

 **I would also like to thank some of you for suggesting how I write Tatsumi and Esdeath as being the "big brother", "big sister" type of deal and will try to incorporate them differently next time.**

 **And to finish off, I would like to answer some questions.**

 **Q: Will you write a chapter for the capital?**

 **A: I do have a plan for Tatsumi and Esdeath to visit the capital but I don't have an idea of when to post that chapter just yet.**

 **Q: Where are you going with this story?**

 **A: The story is meant to be Tatsumi and Esdeath's life as a couple if the events differed from the actual series; with the main theme being a romance/ comedy/ slice of life. I don't plan on having them join Night Raid or the Imperials either or else it would just ruin the whole concept I had going.**

 **Please leave a review or favorite/follow the story if you enjoyed it. Don't forget to tell your friends! See ya later!**


	3. My Feelings for Her

**Chapter Three: My Feelings for Her**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to the sun shining on his face. His hands trying to block out the harsh light as he tried reaching for his blanket. Sadly, the blankets, he desperately reached for, were too far below his waist, nearly falling off his bed, for him to grab. His pillow, included, was near the foot of his bed and in now way, possible of being retrieved. With a small groan and mumbled voice as he sat up in his bed. Green eyes barely opening, brown messy hair, a tiny bit of drool on the side of his cheek and a slight pounding in his head. He knew it was possible he overslept.

Looking around his tiny bedroom, Tatsumi began to slowly familiarize himself with his surroundings. Even if it was his room, it always seemed to be different every time he woke. Mainly from Sayo or his mom moving the furniture each time. Whether it be his bookshelf, full of books he's read about twice or three times, turned around or his small desk, filled with papers and several pieces of scrap metal from failed forges, flipped upside down. Even the photos, hanging neatly on both sides of the window, were often toyed with, being tilted to the side. On the left side was a picture of him and his parents. Below was one with him and his friends while the other two, underneath, were separate photos of Sayo and Ieyasu. On the other side, were multiple photos of him and Esdeath on the several dates they've been on. Of course he never wanted a lot of photos but Esdeath "insisted' they were necessary.

While rubbing his eyes, Tatsumi heard a faint sound that sounded like a soft moan. Looking to his right, his eyes immediately cracked wide open. Lying in bed, next to him, was Esdeath sleeping soundly. Her entire body was trapped underneath the blanket Tatsumi thought was on the floor. In her arms was Tatsumi's other pillow; squeezing it tightly while rubbing her face against it. A small snot bubble was inflating and deflating from her nose, looking ready to pop at any second. If she wasn't a skilled hunter, Tatsumi almost would've considered popping it to wake her.

" _Wait a sec! Why is she in my bed?"_ Tatsumi thought, his head pounding hard. " _Ugh, why can't I remember anything last night? All I remember is the dance and thinking I'm in love with Esdeath."_

Tatsumi stopped and took a long look at Esdeath. He could tell, it was possible he was in love with her, but when and how did it happen? He only recalls most of their time spent with him in fear of being around her.

" _I wonder if she remembers anything?_ " He thought before shaking his head. " _What am I, crazy?! That's like waking a sleeping bear!"_

Quietly, trying not to wake her, Tatsumi slipped out of bed onto the hard wooden floor. The seemingly loud creaks the wood sounded as he applied weight to the wood caused him to freeze. Not wanting Esdeath to wake up in a sour mood, he slowly turned his head to find her still sleeping peacefully. She had moved the pillow on top of her face now and the bottom half of her body had taken over the side of the bed Tatsumi was just on.

" _At least she didn't wake up._ " He gave a sigh of relief before making his way towards the door.

It took him a little longer to make his way from his bed to the door. Each step, he took, was carefully planned, knowing full well the wooden floor would squeak from the slightest pressure applied to it. He remembered once how he attempted to sneak out of his house to go firefly catching with Sayo and Ieyasu, late at night. However, it was a meaningless attempt. His footsteps made the wood whistle loudly, alerting his father. The stern look on his face after he grounded him and sent him back to bed, taking his boots and clothes along with him.

"Made it." He silently applauded himself.

Carefully turning the handle, he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. His back against the door as he listened carefully for any sign of Esdeath awaking from her slumber.

"I can't believe I made it out." Tatsumi said surprised. "I guess she must've partied out like me last night." He told himself before a thought occurred to him. "Then again, what did happen last night?" He wondered before the smell of food entered the air. "Maybe mom or dad will know." He told himself, heading downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Tatsumi." Tatsumi's mom greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh..morning." Tatsumi replied, completely caught off guard. "You're up early." He mentioned as his mom drank from her cup.

Tatsumi's mom had the same green eyes as him but had long black hair, almost like Sayo's. However, she kept most of it in a small bun with two shoulder length bangs hanging on the sides of her face. Near the corner of her right eye was a small mole but to Tatsumi, it always felt like a small bug had crawled its way onto her face.

The two of them were also a little similar in some ways. Both enjoyed reading books and the smell of morning dew. However, the one thing that made them complete opposites was the fact that his mom was lazy and tended to sleep in till the afternoon. Her being awake before him was a first.

"What do you mean? It's nearly the afternoon." She replied, confused by Tatsumi's lack of time. "You and Esdeath came home pretty late last night after the party."

Tatsumi looked at his mom in confusion. Did he really come home late from the party? And why was Esdeath with him?

"Do you know what happened when I got home or at the party?" Tatsumi asked, the smell bread being baked from the village chef's house, next door, beginning to enrich the air now with it's wonderful aroma.

"I do." Tatsumi's mom nodded her head. "But only if you promise to do some of my chores if I tell you." She winked at him.

Tatsumi sighed. Out of everyone in the village, the two most notable people to be the laziest when it comes to work were Ieyasu and his mom. However, she was great at her small time hobby; exchanging information for work. Whenever she caught wind of the smallest bit of information, she'd take all the effort to learn more about it, and when someone needed her to release the information, she'd bribe them by having them do her chores.

"Why can't you do your own work for once?" Tatsumi asked the number one question everyone asked. Number two was how it was possible for her to have Tatsumi? That one really stung with him at times.

"Because," She smiled. "Nothing beats work than gathering information!" She held up two fingers, making the peace sign.

"I'm surprised you go through all this work just to get out of doing work." Tatsumi remarked.

"Well you know what they say!" His mom smiled. "Ambition is a poor excuse for not having sense enough to be lazy."

"What does that even mean?" Tatsumi sighed before sitting down at the table. "Fine, I'll do one chore and you'll tell me what happened."

"Half!" His mom stated. "You'll do half!"

"One."

"Half!"

"One!"

"All!"

"Two!"

"All!"

"Three and that's my final offer!" Tatsumi negotiated. "In fact, I'll do the three chores that require the most work and the longest time!"

Tatsumi's mom smiled. "I knew you'd come around!" She exclaimed before clearing her throat. "Well, it was about two in the morning when the party had finally ended. I was sitting here in the kitchen, waiting to congratulate you on your engagement. However, you and Esdeath both came home and you were drunk. Just like your father and I when you were first conceiv-"

"Just tell the story!"

* * *

 **Two O'Clock (Nine Hours Ago)**

"My my Tatsumi." Tatsumi's mom examined him, seemingly amused. "You must've really been celebrating tonight."

Tatsumi smiled happily, not even aware of his surroundings. It was around two o'clock when him and Esdeath got home and he had been drinking, a lot.

"Hyep!" Tatsumi hiccuped. "I drank from dat coup!" Tatsumi said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize he was such a lightweight." Esdeath apologized as she helped him sit on the chair in the kitchen.

"No no, this is fine." Tatsumi's mom chuckled. "I should've warned him that his father happens to be a lightweight too. In fact, when Tatsumi was first conceiv-"

"Should we get him something to eat?" Esdeath asked, interrupting the story. "Maybe some bread will help?"

"Bread won't work." Tatsumi's mom replied. "But some rice might work."

"Really?" Esdeath asked, intrigued.

"I don't know." Tatsumi's mom smiled, causing Esdeath to become disappointed. "I guess we'll just have to let him sleep."

"That sounds like a plan." Esdeath agreed. "He really was a wild cat out there. It nearly gave me weak knees just to see him." She said, thinking back to the party.

"Whatcha mean sneak bees? Someun tryin to take yer from me? Let me at 'em!" Tatsumi began waving his fists in a fighter's stance. It was clear that he had misheard her. "Now bring dat booty o'er her'. He said, grabbing Esdeath's waist.

Esdeath was caught by surprise as she found herself on Tatsumi's lap. The smell of alcohol from his mouth reeked. His eyes already red and his head shifting from side to side. Esdeath knew it was only a matter of time before he would pass out from the booze and not throw up on her.

"Oh, Tatsumi!" She felt uncomfortable, yet slightly aroused. "We really shouldn't in front of your mo-"

Esdeath looked up to find Tatsumi's mom had disappeared. She could clearly tell his mom was hiding somewhere behind the walls in the house. However, her presence had vanished from Esdeath's sense. The blue haired woman now wearily trying to decide what to do now that she was on Tatsumi's lap. Part of her wanted to stop Tatsumi from doing something he'll regret but another part of her wanted Tatsumi to do something he'll really regret.

"Now, Tatsumi." She said, trying to control Tatsumi's hands from groping her chest. "If you're going to do that to a woman you must take off her clothes first." She giggled. " _Even in a drunken state, he'll probably get nervous and stop. He's so cute like that._ "

Tatsumi dizzily looked up at Esdeath. Most of the words either didn't go through or he misinterpreted as he suddenly began crying. Tears running quickly down the sides of his face, snot slowly dripping out from his nose as he used Esdeath's sleeve to blow it.

Esdeath frantically looked around the kitchen for any sign of his mom. She wasn't aware that Tatsumi was the kind of drunk that changed when least expected.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not knowing what to do.

"You hate me!" He cried. "You've always have!"

"I don't hate you!" Esdeath stated. "Why, on earth, would you think that?"

"Because you're too drunk to mess with me." He sobbed, confusing Esdeath.

"Too drunk?" She repeated. "But I was messing with you!"

In the background, Esdeath could hear Tatsumi's mom giggling. She knew she was still there and now had a good idea where the lazy woman was hiding. But, before she could confront Tatsumi's mom, she first had to deal with a crying Tatsumi.

" _What do I do?_ " She asked herself. " _Oh, I know!"_ She snapped her fingers before standing up from Tatsumi's lap.

Tatsumi looked up as Esdeath smiled and waved at him before clenching her hand, into a fist, and launching it into his stomach. The force of the blow was enough to knock him out cold as his head landed on the table. Some spit coming out of the side of his mouth and even tears slowly leaking from his eyes. Nevertheless, he was sleeping peacefully now. The sound of his head smashing on the table was enough to make Tatsumi's mom come out from hiding. A worried look on her face now as she watched Esdeath examine Tatsumi's head for any bruises.

"I can't believe you had me do that!" Esdeath yelled at Tatsumi's mom.

"Well, that's how I took out his father before too." She replied. "Like father like son." She smiled at her joke.

"You we were aware about him being drunk...weren't you?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes, I did." Tatsumi's looked down. "I'm sorry if I deceived you in anyway, I just assumed you two wanted to have a memorable night."

Esdeath sighed. "I suppose it wasn't all bad. I did get to see a new side to him and I know how to drug his drinks now, thanks to you."

"See! So you could never be made at your soon to be mother-in-law!" Tatsumi's mom smiled before skipping off. "Night!"

"Night, Momo." Esdeath returned.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"And that's about what happened." Tatsumi's mom finished.

Tatsumi's face was nearly about to explode. His face was redder than it has ever been before. Even his pupils seemed missing and his ahoge was pointing straight into the air, shaking. Momo could tell that he was embarrassed and possibly regretting ever wanting to hear the story now.

"Don't worry." She comforted. "At least Esdeath was willing if I wasn't around."

" _What the hell is wrong with those two?!_ " Tatsumi could only think after hearing how they both purposely got him drunk. "Who does that to their own son?!" He accidentally blurted out loud before quickly putting his hands over his mouth.

"Oh come on, Tatsumi." His mom giggled. "I'm still allowed to have some fun with my own son from time to time."

"What did dad say about this?" Tatsumi asked. " _Please tell me he disapproved._ " He hoped.

"Was I supposed to let him know?" Tatsumi's asked, looking sincerely confused.

" _Why is she my mom again?_ " Tatsumi only thought, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Oh, good morning Esdeath!" Momo smiled as Esdeath entered the kitchen.

"Mmmmning." Esdeath mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Mmmmning mmmmy." She greeted Tatsumi, kissing his cheek before sitting down. "What's for breakfast?" She managed to clearly speak.

"Well, for lunch we're having curry." Momo informed her.

"That's nice." Esdeath replied, still a bit sleepy. "So what's for breakfast then?" She asked again.

"Esdeath, there is no breakfast." Tatsumi sighed, knowing how his mom likes talk around in circles.

If it's not obtaining information it's always some sort of prank or just the fun of messing with people. It probably explains why Sayo seemed to be best buddies, with her, after finding out what she likes to do in her spare time; apart from reading.

Esdeath's eyes immediately broke wide open as she looked directly at Tatsumi's mom.

"No breakfast?!" She nearly cried. "But it's the most important meal of the day! Wait, what time is it?!"

Momo giggled. "It's the afternoon. I thought you would've been more aware."

Esdeath scratched her head. Her still tired eyes looked out the window, noticing the day sky in full motion as a small cloud passed by.

"What happened last night?" She asked, shocking Tatsumi as he looked at his mom for answers.

However, his mom had managed to disappear into thin air, without a trace. She was a pro at that sort of stuff and it was really useful for her. To get out of work, to get information and get away without being seen; she was practically a ninja to the other villagers. Since as far back as he could remember, his mom never once gave away of how she disappeared so easily; even Esdeath as stunned.

"How does she do that?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Momo has her ways." Esdeath answered.

"I suppose you're right." Tatsumi agreed, disappointed he'll never find out how.

"So anyway," Esdeath began talking, ignoring everything that just happened. "What's your answer?"

"My answer?" Tatsumi asked before understanding what she was truly asking. "Oh, that! I still need some more time. We did just get up and apparently have no memory of last night, at all." He replied with Esdeath's nod of approval.

"True, then how about you give me your answer at sunset?" She asked. "We could meet at the village's gate."

"That works." Tatsumi smiled. " _Now I can figure out what the hell is going through my head._ "

Esdeath yawned loudly, stretching her arms in the air.

The shirt she was wearing only reached down to her belly button since her breasts were too large to fit the entire shirt over them. As her arms raised in the air, so did her shirt, nearly revealing some under-boob and causing Tatsumi's nose to bleed just a little.

"I need to wake myself up. Wanna take a shower together?" She nonchalantly asked, noticing Tatsumi's nosebleed.

Tatsumi's face went back to bright red and his ahoge shooting straight up into the air. Esdeath waited for an answer but soon found herself sitting alone as Tatsumi, nervously, bolted from the kitchen and out of the house.

Esdeath placed her hand on her face, as she saw Tatsumi sprint through the village, leaving a tiny trail of dust behind.

"Maybe that's how Momo disappears?" She wondered.

* * *

" _I can't believe I can't remember what happened last night!_ " Tatsumi hit his head with his fists, causing his headache to worsen a little. "U _gh….I need to calm down. Maybe if I lie down and look at the clouds, or the lake._ " He told himself as he lied down on the hill, overlooking the lake.

Whenever he need time to think and a place for him to do so, quietly, he usually came to this small hill that had a great view of the lake. It was cleverly hidden behind the village, past some knocked over trees. Nobody else knew about the spot either, except for Sayo after he showed her. The only reason he revealed his secret location was so Sayo could have some quiet after her mom's funeral. She's only ever come once, after the funeral, and never came back. Tatsumi just assumed she had forgotten where it was or didn't need it.

"What am I going to do?" He wondered as he placed his hands behind his head, watching the clouds drift by. "It's true that we have come a long way since going out, but marriage? Well, I guess it would make sense. Not to mention that we have grown closer since _that_ day." He started, listing off several of the pros and cons.

Nearly ten minutes had gone by since he arrived and already his headache was worsening. Not only did the punches he gave himself not help but the alcohol affecting his brain made it even worse. Not even the water's peaceful stillness, combined with the luscious, green scenery, in the background, could help him.

"Do I really have the same feelings for Esdeath like she does for me?" He asked himself.

"Depends, what would you jump in front of another danger beast for her again?" A voice asked behind him.

Tatsumi looked up to find Sayo towering over him. Her face was partly blackened with ash and soot and her hair was a mess underneath the goggles, with a broken lens, on her head. She was mostly wearing a pair of brown overalls that covered a white shirt, she was wearing underneath.

"Oh, Sayo, I didn't hear you." Tatsumi said as she lied down next to him.

"It's because I'm better at sneaking around than you or Ieyasu." Sayo replied.

Tatsumi chuckled. "So, what happened to your goggles?" He asked.

Sayo took off the goggles from her head, her black hair exploding out. She examined the cracked lens that had a small piece of metal still stuck inside the crack, nearly impossible to pull out.

"Just what you'd expect after Ieyasu switches Uncle Dante's iron for tiny prank bombs." She answered before placing the goggles back on. "But I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about you." She informed him.

"Me?" Tatsumi asked.

Sayo nodded her head. "I overheard you complaining about your feelings for Esdeath while you also…." Her face blushed red as she refused to finish her sentence.

"Wait, so you saw me last night?" He asked, sitting up. "Do you know what happened? My mom won't tell me and Esdeath doesn't remember." He added, giving his full attention to her.

"Well...you see…" Sayo squirmed a bit. "I promised your mom, last night, I wouldn't tell you what happened….in exchange for some dirt on Ieyasu."

Tatsumi was shocked. His own friend wouldn't tell him about last night, causing his curiosity to continue to rise. What exactly happened last night? He knew he was drunk and that's all he's gotten. Was it possible Esdeath was drunk too and that's why she doesn't remember? Or was she in on the fun with his mom and Sayo.

"Listen, Tatsumi." Sayo said, beginning to sound serious. "Do you love Esdeath?"

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked, surprised by the sudden change of tone in her voice.

"Do...you...love...Esdeath?" She repeated. "What are you an idiot?"

"Well, it's not like I don't have feelings for her." Tatsumi replied, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "But I'm not sure what I feel."

It was the same thing all over again. Whenever he talked about his feelings for Esdeath, he was usually unsure with himself. It was a tug-of-war between 'wanting to be friends' and 'being in love' with her.

"How about this then." Sayo thought of another question. "Would you protect her from another danger beast?"

"Well...yeah, I would." Tatsumi decided.

It didn't take much thought. Even before dating her, Esdeath was someone important to, not only the village, but him as well. He knew if a day went by without him and his friends being attacked by her, it wouldn't be a normal day.

"Alrighty then, would you comfort her if she was ever hurt?" Sayo asked.

"Yes!" Tatsumi declared. "Even with all of her crazy antics, no woman should ever deserve to feel sad."

"Then Tatsumi…" Sayo smiled, knowing what his real answer is, even if he didn't know it himself yet." Do you love Esdeath."

Tatsumi slowly began to think back to the questions Sayo just asked him. He was willing to protect and comfort Esdeath, but why didn't she ask if he would support her?

" _Is it possible that I'm already supporting Esdeath? But how?"_ He wondered. " _I guess that doesn't matter right now. What's truly important is her happiness which is…..my happiness._ "

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he soon realized his answer. Sayo nodded her head, motioning him to say it, for his own two ears to hear.

"Tatsumi, do you love her?" Sayo repeated.

Sayo waited patiently for Tatsumi's response. The soft breeze blowing by, causing the leaves in the trees to shake. The lake's water even began moving to the winds direction, causing the fallen leaves and other floating items to float in that direction.

"No." Tatsumi replied. "I don't love her."

"But-"

"I care very deeply for her." Tatsumi continued, stopping Sayo from speaking. "Whenever I see her, my stomach lightens up. It's like a warm feeling I've felt from a parent's love. When she smiles, I smile. Not from embarrassment, but from sheer happiness. It's true that she does scare the living hell out of me, yet at the same time, I relieved to know that she will always be there for me. I would do the same but she's quite the hider. Her laugh is comforting and her hugs are very inviting. Her kisses are like cold raindrops, refreshing and hair raising. That's why I truly care for her."

"So will you still marry her?" Sayo asked.

"Yes." Tatsumi responded almost immediately. "Even if I don't love her enough, that time will surely come where I can proudly declare my love for her."

Sayo sighed before grinning. Mumbling some words, she stood up and gazed over the lake. The sun's light reflecting nicely in the still water, giving it the appearance of a rare gem.

"Tatsumi, never forget this feeling." She smiled.

Tatsumi nodded. "Before I go, I want to ask you for a small favor."

* * *

Tatsumi nervously waited by the front entrance to his village. The sun had finally began setting, leaving behind a beautiful ray of orange, red and yellow colors in the sky. The tree's starting to become darker, leaving behind massive shadows that reached where Tatsumi was, connecting his shadow with theirs.

The many villagers that were doing their daily jobs had now retired to their homes, leaving him as the only person left outside.

Beside him, the two posts that were set up for yesterday's festival had, now, been taken down. Two small holes were left behind, big enough to twist someone's ankle if they weren't paying attention.

"Jeez, do they not care for safety?" He asked as he tried filling the holes full of dirt.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing?" Esdeath's voice asked.

Tatsumi nearly jumped, surprised she had arrived so early.

His eyes immediately darted away from her after noticing her wearing a small, white dress, that reached down to her thighs. Her large breasts seemed even bigger in the sleeveless gown, looking ready to pop out at any moment. Along the front of the dress were three blue ribbons tied neatly in a vertical row. Apparently Esdeath had taken her time to prepare for this moment and wanted to look good doing so.

"So, do you have your answer?" She asked, placing her arms behind her back.

"I-I...um…." Tatsumi struggled to speak, his eyes still not looking at Esdeath. " _Dammit, she just had to wear something this good_!" He screamed in his head.

Esdeath looked at him with a confused look on her face. She didn't seem to understand the pressure she was putting on the terrified boy.

"Well...do you have an answer or not?" She asked once again.

Now sweating, Tatsumi shakily nodded his head. An awkward grin on his face while he fumbled around in his pockets.

" _Where did I put it?_ " He wondered. "Aha!" He said out loud.

"Aha?" Esdeath questioned.

" _Oh no! I said that out-loud!"_ He began to panic. " _No! This is no time to panic! You're a man! You can do this! Just take it nice and slow._ "

Tatsumi took a few deep breaths as he turned his attention back onto Esdeath. His face beginning to blush, his throat becoming dry after each gulp he took. No matter what, he told himself he had to do this or he'll regret it.

"Esdeath," He began, taking it nice and slow. "About 10 years ago, your clan was almost killed and your people relocated here. It was then you met Ieyasu, Sayo and I. For the next few months, you began to harass us, even going as far as to make a game out of it."

Esdeath listened to Tatsumi with close ears. Her smile was now fading into a frown as he talked about the number of things she did to him as a kid. She knew where the talk was going.

"However," Tatsumi said, stopping her from speaking up. "When you declared me as your lover, it scared me. But, over the years, I began to see you in a whole new light, as you did me. Your problems slowly turned into mine and vice versa. When you laughed, I laughed. When you smiled, I smiled. When you cried, I cried. Sure there were times when you would launch surprise attacks and I could never get you back. But now, I can."

"Where are you going with this?" Esdeath asked, confused of what he was talking about now.

Sure, she was blushing the entire time, trying to hide it as Tatsumi spoke his kind words. But now it seemed like a front to her. That all he seemed to be doing was trying to talk his way around from answering her question.

Tatsumi smiled and winked at her before kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a small ring. The top had a small, lapis lazuli jewel on it. Esdeath placed her hands over her mouth, knowing what was really happening.

"Like my surprise attack?" Tatsumi asked. "Esdeath, even though I don't love you the way you love me, I still care deeply for you and want to have the honor of-?"

Esdeath quickly tackled Tatsumi to the ground, tears gushing out of her eyes. Unable to respond, Tatsumi nearly dropped the ring on the ground only for Esdeath to catch it in time.

"Finally…." She smiled. "You spoke your mind for once."

"Huh?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Ignore that." She said. "Tatsumi, what do these words mean? _I Erit Tuo Usque in Sempiternum_?" She asked, examining the words next to the gem as she held the ring in the air to get a better view.

"Well," Tatsumi began to explain. "Well I read in a book that it means, 'I will be yours forever.'"

Esdeath was nearly speechless before she embraced Tatsumi with a kiss, the two still lying on the ground.

"I Erit Tuo Usque in Sempiternum too!" She told him.

Tatsumi smiled as he stroked the back of her head. The tears coming out of Esdeath's eyes were still going as she gave a few sniffles. Never, once, did she let go of her left hand as the two lied there, on the ground, just as the sunset finally disappeared and the night welcomed itself.

"I should take you home now." Tatsumi said with Esdeath nodding.

"I need to tell father about this." She said. "Even though we already were engaged before. I can't wait for you to take the trials!"

"Yeah, me neither." Tatsumi smiled before his eyes shot wide open. "Wait, trials?!"

 **Alright, now it's time for some Q &A.**

 **Q: Will Tatsumi and Esdeath get their original teigus?**

 **A: No, they actually won't be getting teigu's at all. Just like with the revolutionary army and imperial army, adding teigu's in the story wouldn't make sense for the story at all. Sorry if that's a disappointment to some of you. I'll gladly hear your complaints in a private message.**

 **Q: Is there a war?**

 **A: With the story being an alternate timeline, there won't be a war.**

 **On a side note, I would like to add some small information about the story and characters.**

 **Character Info**

 **-Tatsumi's mom's name is Momoko, or Momo for short. Unlike Tatsumi, she's lazy, a prankster, can disappear quickly and a gossiper. She's had a keen eye for knowledge which is why Tatsumi has a full bookshelf since he gets it from her.**

 **-Tatsumi's dad is currently away on an adventure with several other villagers. The reason is unknown but it could be hinted that they have been gone for quite sometime. Like Tatsumi, he can't handle his liquor either and once had Momo knock him out.**

 **Story Info**

 **-The story Momo told Tatsumi, about what happened after the dance in chapter 2, was about 50% true while the other half was a lie. Sayo can even help confirm that Tatsumi was drunk but what really happened between him and Esdeath is still unknown. It is unclear if Esdeath truly remembers or not about what happened too. It is also possible Momo is lying about the story being a lie. What do you guys think? I'd like to hear your theories unless you believe Momo told the truth.**

 **I would like you all to know that I will strictly post new chapters on Friday's only. This way, I have time to write and edit as well as make it easier for some of you who possibly have more free time on Friday. However, the Friday I post chapters on will be completely random, so keep that in mind.**

 **I would like to thank Alex Darklight with some help as my unofficial beta reader.**

 **One last thing, we've managed to hit over 50 favorites on this story! Give yourselves all a pat on the back.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and favorite or follow the story. See ya later!**


	4. The Father's Challenges

**Before I start the story, I just want to thank you all so very much. Why am I thanking you guys? Because this story has just received 100 favorites! I was so happy and it made me feel good that you guys enjoyed this story so much that I ended up doing a dance. I later regretted it after stubbing my toe against the table leg, but nonetheless thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I know this is only chapter four and there is still a long ways to go but I hope you all and many more will enjoy this story. So...without further ado, let the story begin!**

 **Chapter Four: The Father's Challenges**

Tatsumi found himself standing outside Esdeath's house, the very next day. The tall, two story, home was located near the edge of the village, past Ieyasu's house. It's wooden color craftily blended in with the arrangements of the Partas Clans decorations. The three windows in front each had small gardens attached underneath them. Several medicinal plants were even growing out from the troughs, standing tall and proud in the sun's rays. On the left side of the house was a small patio with a large pile of chopped logs. Next to them were several traps that were either taken apart or newly built. Some still containing parts of the animal or beast that were caught in the trap.

"Why am I here again?" Tatsumi thought out loud.

Esdeath patted the top of his head with a smile on her face. He hated being shorter than her and she always did that whenever he started to question himself.

"Because you need to talk to my father about our engagement." She told him.

"But, I thought he was fine after you announced it?" Tatsumi questioned, pushing her hand away from his head.

Esdeath chuckled. "He's okay with it, but he's also not okay with it." She said, reaching for the door handle. "You'll see what I mean."

Almost as if planned, Tatsumi noticed Esdeath quickly hide behind the wall as she opened the door. He soon found himself nearly embracing death's door as an arrow came whizzing by, nearly taking his head off. Luckily, he flung his body back, landing on the ground as the arrow continued to soar through the air until it hit a tree, scaring some children that were playing nearby.

"You okay, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked as she checked in the doorway for anymore traps.

"I...I think so." Tatsumi replied, relieved he wouldn't be sleeping in a coffin.

"Let's go." She said, walking inside the house, leaving Tatsumi behind.

"Alright…." Tatsumi groaned as he stood up. "I swear, it's almost something new with him every time." He grumbled, walking inside the house.

The inside of Esdeath's home was the same as it was the last time he was here. The hallway was decorated with several pictures, along the wall, of Esdeath and her father. A small table was set to hold any keys and a tiny coat rack stood next to it. It was plain and simple for a non-plain and simple family.

Looking to his right, Tatsumi looked in the den where Esdeath's father would usually be. It was filled with memorabilia from the times before the Partas Clan was attacked. Some ceremonial daggers hung underneath the heads of several danger beasts that her father had hunted. A boar, a bear, a lion and a dragon's head all hung perfectly on the wall, still expressing the angry faces from when they were possibly hunted. Set in the center of the room was a large mat decorated in array of vibrant colors. On top of the mat were four, neatly placed pillows, all colored white with the Partas Clan insignia on the front.

"Tatsumi, in here!" Esdeath yelled, unsure if Tatsumi had entered the house yet. "We're in the main room!"

Tatsumi followed the sound of her voice, down the hallway, finding himself in a fairly spacious room. A large glass panel brightened up the room from the back wall. The room was mainly barren with only a set of couches placed on both sides of the large window. On the floor was a plan mat, making the rest of the room easy to walk around without anything in the way. Sitting on the furthest couch were Esdeath and her father. She was showing him the ring Tatsumi had given her.

"Sit down, Tatsumi." Esdeath patted a seat next to her. "We have so much to talk about!" A happy tone in her voice..

Tatsumi could clearly tell he was in for the talk of his life. Esdeath was still letting her father examine the ring he had Mr. Stein make for him last minute. He knew it wouldn't be perfect but, for Esdeath, it meant the world to her. Any little detail meant nothing to her if it lead to happiness with him.

However, her father was different. Sure, before, when he got to know him, her father was a little more relaxed. He seemed to be the sensible type; even after his tribe's attack, he still managed a calm, cool, collected head after the chaos. It's rumored that he even stayed behind to make sure the people got out safely before retreating himself. Most people even say he even took down 100 men while everyone else escaped. Others say it was a few before he was overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Esdeath's father say's he took down 20 but he's known to over-exaggerate details from time to time. One thing is for sure, and that is his injured leg he received in the battle.

"Ah, Tatsumi, so nice to see you again." Esdeath's father greeted, holding his left leg. "Forgive me for not standing. My leg is acting up today."

Tatsumi shook his head. "It's fine, it's bound to happen from time to time." He replied, sitting down next to Esdeath.

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?" Esdeath's father asked, looking directly at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi froze. Was he supposed to be the one bringing up the discussion? But Esdeath didn't tell him, directly, what to say to her father.

"Well...um...you see….sir!" Tatsumi struggled to speak.

"Yes?" Esdeath's father questioned, looking at Tatsumi with a deep, curious look.

He could already feel the nerves pounding against his body. Like many times before, he could never talk about personal things, such as: romance or his feelings for Esdeath. Even with his family or friends it was a chore just to say a few words after his dates with Esdeath. It only seemed like Sayo knew what he was thinking since yesterday.

"Come on. You can do it." Esdeath mouthed to him.

Her caring blue eyes, giving him hope, and a warm cheer of encouragement. There was no way he could not talk to her father about the engagement now.

"I want to talk to you about Esdeath and my's prop-"

"If you don't have anything to say, don't try and force it." Esdeath's father sighed, interrupting Tatsumi from finishing. "To think you wanna marry this boy."

"Father!" Esdeath exclaimed, shocked from his statement.

"Honey, I'm only looking out for what's best for you." He informed her, placing his hands on top of hers. "I promised your mother a happy life and I intend to keep that promise."

"I know." Esdeath sighed before giving him a small smile. "But, my happiness includes Tatsumi now. When we go out, when we eat, when we sleep, when we bathe."

"I don't think that last one is necessary." Tatsumi commented on deaf ears.

Esdeath's father sighed once more before taking his hands off hers.

Rubbing his chin, he was in deep thought, looking out the glass panel beside them. The many trees that appeared, in view, gave off the impression the house was stuck, dead, in the middle of the woods. A small bird had recently perched itself on one of the branches of the many trees outside. It's tiny chirps weren't loud enough to echo in the woodlands, but it was loud enough for the three of them to hear it inside the home.

"You're just like your mother all right." He said, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. "I really don't have much of a position to argue for your happiness either. It's your life and you should live it however you like."

Esdeath felt touched by her father's words. It soon became obvious, from the start, since she was dating Tatsumi that her father would never approve of him. Even now, since the engagement, he doesn't approve of him. However, Esdeath's smile always came first before his thoughts.

"Father…" Esdeath softly spoke, her eyes glistening in the light.

Esdeath's father only smile and nodded before turning his attention back to Tatsumi.

"If you want to marry my daughter I'll allow it." He smiled.

Tatsumi seemed shocked. " _Did I hear him right?_ " He thought, unable to comprehend what was happening. " _Did he really just give me the green light? Was this the test Esdeath spoke of? That was easy!_ "

Tatsumi began smiling and nodding his head. Esdeath threw her arms around her father and hugged him tightly, nearly crushing him with her strength. His eyes bulged out and his face began to turn red; he almost looked like a tomato in Tatsumi's eyes.

"Now that we've gotten the boring part out of the way," Esdeath's father continued, stopping Tatsumi's little happy dance..

" _There's more?_ " Tatsumi wondered, having an idea what those words could imply. " _Maybe it's plans for the wedding day and etc… but how is that part not the boring part?_ "

Esdeath's father smiled. He noticed Tatsumi's confused expression on his face. The young man trying to think of what he could possibly say next.

"Let's talk about the Test of Approval." He grinned directly at Tatsumi.

" _Oh no…."_ Tatsumi thought. " _He doesn't mean…."_

"If you're to marry my daughter I won't try to stop you." Esdeath's father began to explain. "However, it doesn't mean I can't see whether you're up to the task or not."

Tatsumi could feel his nerves beginning to kick in. The Partas Clan was well-known, in the village, as the most danger seeking group when it came to tests. Other clans wouldn't dare try to attempt the stunts the Partas Clan performed.

One year, most of the members decided to go rock climbing without gear. Tatsumi and his friends decided to tag along with some of the other villagers. However, what they didn't know was that the clan took it one step further. The rock climbing was a race to the top and participants had to avoid getting hit by arrows and falling rocks as well as danger beasts that lived on the side of the mountain. Ieyasu, stupidly, agreed to try while Tatsumi and Sayo both watched from the bottom. As their friend traversed up the side, reaching a good ledge to catch his breath on, several rocks fell on top of his head, knocking him off the mountain and into a patch of poison ivy.

Another time, Esdeath managed to convince Tatsumi to join her and the other members to go diving in the lake….while iron weights were attached to their ankles to prevent them from floating back up. The challenge was to see who could hold their breath the longest without breaking the weights and swimming to the top for air. Of course more danger beasts were involved too. It only took Tatsumi three seconds before he found himself swimming back up to the top, only to be pulled back down by a large creature in the lake. Luckily, Esdeath and the others killed it, saving him in the process and feasting on their kill.

"Our ancestors have performed this tradition, for marriage, since the beginning of time." Esdeath's father continued on. "If you cannot complete the two tasks I've arranged for you, then you're no lesser than the dirt on the ground. Not even worthy enough for my daughter to walk on."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Esdeath creepily grinned. "You could say I prefer lying in the dirt if I wanted too, at times."

"Esdeath!" He father exclaimed, shocked by her words.

"Honey!" Tatsumi exclaimed as well, angering her father a bit.

"What do you mean by honey?" He questioned, a sour look planted on his face.

"Well, I mean...since we're dating and all…" Tatsumi struggled to find the right words to use.

"Father, you at least have to be used to the nicknames by now." Esdeath sighed, pinching her fingers between her eyes. "It's been how long since I've began dating Tatsumi?"

"Nine years, four months and 12 days." Esdeath's father answered in a monotone voice.

Esdeath and Tatsumi both looked at him in surprise. Even Esdeath was starting to feel nervous for Tatsumi as she grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it.

"It's…..almost terrifying." Tatsumi said, becoming fearful. " _Is he really keeping track of how long we've been dating?_ " He wondered, a chill running down his spine just thinking of the days Esdeath's father must've marked a calendar or something.

"What's almost terrifying?" Esdeath's father glared at him.

"N-Nothing, sir!" Tatsumi gulped.

"Good." Esdeath's father smiled again. "Now, for the challenges, in order to prove you're worthy for my daughter, the tests will be given by me."

"S-Sounds simple enough." Tatsumi acknowledge.

Esdeath's father grinned mischievously. "Oh, it's far from simple my boy. For you will have two to complete." He said,holding up two fingers. "And the first task will require you to face your biggest fears."

"And what would that be?" Tatsumi asked as Esdeath's father began laughing.

* * *

 **[. . . 1 . . .]**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Why the hell do I have to wrestle a bear?!" Tatsumi shouted as a number of people, from the village, gathered around the cave he was standing in front of.

Standing in at the front of the crowd, with a guiltless smile on his face, was Esdeath's father. He was leaning on his cane. Attached to it was a small sign with Tatsumi's face painted on it. Underneath had his name and him versing a bear into a one-on-one match. Some people had been crowding near him, whispering in his ear as they dropped money in either one of the two bowls he had set up. One had Tatsumi's name on it; the other had the bear's name, "Seabiscuit."

Next to him was Esdeath. She seemed a little worried for Tatsumi but, seemed to have confidence in his skills. She had apparently stayed up, all night long, working on a cheer for him. Just the idea of her singing and cheering is scarier than her hunting skills. Out of everyone in the village, she wasn't too coordinated with dancing or singing; even with slow dances or simple tunes. She once burned down his house for attempting a slow dance with him. Another time, she tried singing and managed to kill several birds.

"Oh boy Tatsumi!" Ieyasu exclaimed as he approached him with Sayo alongside. "When I heard about your fight with the bear I thought you were crazy!"

"Are you serious about doing this?" Sayo asked, concerned for Tatsumi's well-being. "I know it's for Esdeath but do you really have to beat a bear?"

Tatsumi nodded his head. "I have to pin him for at least a minute….in a headlock….without any clothes….." He soon began to cry.

"What?! No clothes?!" Both Sayo and Ieyasu were shocked to find out.

"But...but why? I mean….aren't you… wouldn't you be embarrassed?" Sayo placed her hand by her mouth in a whisper. "I mean, especially about the way you p-"

"Just what does my mom talk to you about?!" Tatsumi asked.

It was one thing for Sayo to be best friends with his mom and gossip from time to time. But now, it seems Sayo knows Tatsumi's full life, like she was there when he was first born.

"At least you'll win." Ieyasu tried cheering Tatsumi up.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi agreed, feeling motivated about his fight. "After all, I have the village's support and even Mr. Stein's!"

"Niclaus, put 200 on the bear for me!" Mr. Stein shouted, crushing Tatsumi's spirit.

"At least it's only 200." Sayo comforted him. "I bet your mom has your back."

"Niclaus, 400 on Seabiscuit!" Momo hollered.

"Well...you still have us." Sayo mentioned as a crushed Tatsumi watched most of the villagers place large amounts of money in the bear's bowl.

"Oh right, you wanted 400 on the bear too? Right Sayo?" Tatsumi's mom asked her.

"Now's not the time!" Sayo hollered while nodding her head yes.

"Well, you still got me!" Ieyasu stated, causing Tatsumi to drop to the ground in utter defeat. "Huh? Was it something I said?" Ieyasu wondered.

"I'm going to die...aren't I?" Tatsumi asked.

Ieyasu and Sayo both calmly walked over to him and placed their hand on his shoulders.

"At least we'll remember you with your books." Sayo said.

"She's right." Ieyasu agreed. "By the way, can I have your sword?"

"Get out of here!" Tatsumi yelled, chasing his friends off as they went to join the large crowd of villagers.

He sighed as he took one look at the cave the bear was in. The sounds of the bear's snarling was enough to make him wanna turn tail and run, but he couldn't. Not if it was for Esdeath. He promised, not only her, but himself that he would stay and finish both challenges. If he just got through them right away, then he was sure to earn Niclaus' approval.

Tatsumi took a deep breath. "Alright, you can do this." He calmly told himself. "It's just one bear. How big can she be?"

Tatsumi's hopes were soon immediately crushed as he looked up to find a bear, nearly three meters tall, if it stood on it's hind legs. The bear being held back by several large sized villagers. It's large claws were about the same size as his head, maybe even bigger. The bear's teeth were sharper than any other blade he's seen or made. It's eyes, redder and madder than a dog's. It was clear about how this fight will end…..him in a grave.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Niclaus began. "Thank you all for being so patient as we prepare for this fight! Of course, what's a good fight without some betting on the side?" He joked, prompting several people to chuckle as well. "Now I'm sure why some of you are wondering why a small toothpick, like Tatsumi, is fighting the iron hammer? Well, the reason being is for my daughter's hand in marriage. Of course I could go and allow them to marry but in the Partas Clan, we men must fight for the lady! It's tradition!"

"Here here!" Some men shouted.

"Now, the rules are simple!" Niclaus continued. "Tatsumi is to wrestle Seabiscuit and pin her, in a headlock, for at least a minute. Now, before you go and say it's impossible, many of the children in the Partas Clan, younger, smaller and even skinnier, could accomplish this. The reward for this being one step closer to marrying my daughter and being the great father and chief that I am, I have one more prize!" He said, picking up the bowls the villagers had dropped money into. "If Tatsumi is capable of winning this challenge, and the next, then he may take my daughter to the capital with this money as a way to pay for a hotel room and anything around the city!"

Most of the villagers clapped in approval for Niclaus' proposal. Others laughed over the idea of the bear taking Esdeath to the capital, instead, while Tatsumi slowly recovers himself.

"Now then, as a special treat for the ladies and a laugh for the men, will Tatsumi, the challenger, please strip his clothing?"

Tatsumi gulped as he shakily took off his clothes, receiving a few remarks from the villagers. Most of the women either started laughing or were hypnotized by his lower waist. However, this made Esdeath extremely jealous; causing her to pull out a few knives and forcing the women to keep their eyes above his waist. The men were no different. Most were nearly laughing on the ground while others seemed surprised.

"That's right!" Tatsumi's mom nodded. "It's exactly how it looks!"

"You're not helping!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Now then!" Niclaus held out his arms. "Let the match...begin!"

Tatsumi immediately turned around and jumped back in time as the bear swung its massive claws at him. The force of the wind, it had created, was enough to push him back even further. The crowd, behind him, was affected by the gust; most girls trying to keep their skirts and dresses down and away from Ieyasu's prying eyes and bloody nose.

" _Crap crap crap!_ " Tatsumi thought as he dodged another attack from the angry bear. " _How do I get myself in these types of messes?_ "

Landing on both his feet, Tatsumi quickly began running towards the entrance to the cave. He noticed some stones were sticking out, making it possible for him to scale it as the bear pressed on it's attacks.

It's large paws, leaving giant footprints in the ground as it continued swinging its claws at Tatsumi. The bear's roar was enough to shake the ground, scaring any animal that could hear it's angered voice.

Tatsumi ducked as another claw came close to his head, cutting off strands of his hair, as he picked his head back up and made a mad dash towards the cave entrance.

"Almost there!" He shouted as the crowd continued to cheer on the bear.

"Come on, just eat him already!" One man yelled. "That way I can marry Esdeath!"

"Hey, Esdeath will hear you." Another warned.

"Come on, Tatsumi! Just let it beat you so we can go back to work!" A woman hollered.

"Go big brother!" Several of the children cheered, unaware of what was truly happening.

Tatsumi took one large leap towards some of the rocks sticking out. Just as his hand managed to grab onto the stone, he felt another large gust of wind push his back. The force was enough to make him lose his grip on the stone, causing him to fall off the rock.

With no time to waste, he immediately stood back up as the bear reached him. It quickly picked up it's body and slammed both of its feet on the ground, causing a small fissure. Luckily, for Tatsumi, the rocks underneath him exploded, sending him into the air and allowing him to grab onto the ledge.

Picking himself up and standing himself on the ledge, Tatsumi could tell the bear was still tall enough to reach and swing at him. However, the bear waited patiently for Tatsumi to come down.

"Is the bear trained enough to not kill me?" He thought, looking at Niclaus who had a smug look on his face. " _I hate that guy._ " He told himself before putting his attention back onto the bear. " _Alright, where am I at, right now, with this? One, I'm naked. Two, I'm pretty sure I peed myself... twice. Three, that bear is going to kill me; trained or not. Now that I know that, how do I get out of this situation?!"_

"Don't worry Tatsumi!" Esdeath cheered. "I have the perfect cheer for you!" She exclaimed, causing most of the crowd to stand clear from her. Even Niclaus tried getting as far away as he could.

"Nonononono! Wait!" Tatsumi pleaded but Esdeath ignored him.

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly rose her head and began dancing like she had a seizure while chanting her own, original, cheer she made for Tatsumi. Unfortunately, the sound of her voice made Tatsumi feel like the bear was a better option if he were to get tortured.

 _ **Tatsumi! Tatsumi!**_

 _ **He's small and light**_

 _ **And so short that you'll lose sight!**_

 _ **He fights for me**_

 _ **He fights for you**_

 _ **He fights until he falls asleep and drools**_

 _ **His challenged fight**_

 _ **With a bear**_

 _ **Is even enough to make him scared!**_

"Don't make it sound like I'm not up for this!" Tatsumi yelled as Esdeath happily continued her cheer. "Maybe the bear will be nicer to me?" He wondered as he saw the bear began moving side to side.

For a moment, Tatsumi thought he noticed something strange as he took a closer look at the bear. To his astonishment, Esdeath's singing was causing the bear to become woozy; causing it to weakly step side-to-side.

" _Is this my chance?_ " He thought to himself as he looked at Esdeath who was still singing. " _I guess this is better than nothing at all._ "

Taking one small breath, Tatsumi jumped off the ledge and onto the bear's head, knocking it to the ground. The crowd was shocked as he quickly wrapped his arms around the bear's neck, keeping it on the ground as the weakened animal struggled to get out of his grasp.

" _Come on…._ " Tatsumi gritted his teeth as the first ten seconds went by.

"Hey, is he really doing it?" Ieyasu asked, unable to clearly fit the image in his head.

"Y-Yeah….he is…." Sayo answered before coming to her senses. "Go Tatsumi!" She cheered.

"Come on, Tatsumi! You got this!" Ieyasu hollered.

"Go Tatsumi!" Tatsumi's mom shouted as well.

"Let's go brat!" Mr. Stein hollered. "You better take that bear down!"

Esdeath continued to sing, allowing Tatsumi to keep the bear still.

Tatsumi smiled as his friends and family cheered him on. Meanwhile, the other villagers continued to cheer for the bear. Yelling at it to wake up from Esdeath's cursed singing.

"Let's go Seabiscuit! Don't let that pencil neck beat you!" One man hollered.

"I'll make you into a coat if you don't get up!" A woman shouted.

"Nearly 20 more seconds to go!" Niclaus announced, giving Tatsumi a small wink.

He could tell who the winner was as the clock went down. Even Tatsumi could figure as he counted down the rest of the seconds in his head.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0

Tatsumi quickly let go of the bear as the men, who were previously holding it down, came and picked it up, taking it back into its cave. It's eyes seemed dizzy after hearing Esdeath's singing which Tatsumi gave an apologetic look to the animal before it disappeared into the darkness.

"Whew!" Tatsumi exhaled as he collapsed on the ground. "I can't believe... I pulled it off!"

"I can't believe you're still naked." Sayo commented as she tossed Tatsumi his underwear and pants. "Hurry up and put your clothes back on. It's becoming a little disturbing watching it just whip about."

"If that's the case I can help your eyesight." Esdeath said coldly, holding a knife to Sayo's eyes.

"Esdeath, please try and not kill her." Tatsumi sighed. "I'd rather have all my friends be able to live and _see_ me win the next challenge." He said, buttoning his pants.

Esdeath removed the knife from Sayo's eyes and quickly ran over to Tatsumi; crushing him in a loving hug as she kissed him repeatedly.

"I knew you could do it!" She squealed. "It was only a matter of time!"

"Esdeath….I can't….breathe!" Tatsumi choked as Esdeath tightened her grip.

"Tonight will be an extra special night!" She said.

"How about you wait until after he's accomplished the second challenge?" Niclaus suggested as he approached the two. "I have to say, Tatsumi, that was an impressive match... for a village boy."

"Thanks?" Tatsumi questioned, unsure if it was a compliment.

"Now that you've completed the first challenge, I suppose you'll want to rest before the second?" Esdeath's father suggested with Tatsumi shaking his head.

"I still have the energy to keep going." He declared. "It'd be wasteful to not use it now."

"How right you are." Niclaus grinned. "Esdeath, sweety." He motioned Esdeath to him. "Could you take my cane, we're going to start the second challenge."

"Sure." Esdeath complied as she grabbed his cane. "But what's the second challenge?"

Esdeath's father quickly threw a punch at Tatsumi, catching him off guard as his fist landed on his face, knocking him to the ground.

Everyone was shocked to see Niclaus standing fine without his cane. However, he began to show signs that he still had a limp as he placed a hand on his leg, trying to endure the pain.

Tatsumi brushed off the blood coming out of his nose. Looking up, he could see Niclaus fighting spirit in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles, preparing for the next attack.

"Father!" Esdeath exclaimed.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath's father said, ignoring his daughter. "This is your second challenge. You must fight me now and win!"

* * *

 **Character Info**

 **-Esdeath's father is named Niclaus (yes, spelled like that), it means "Victor of the People". Before his tribe was wiped out, Niclaus stayed behind to ensure the safety of those evacuating from the area. He managed to hold off 20 men before receiving a severe wound to his leg, causing his limp and forcing him to retreat. He was about 34 when it happened so he is now in his early 40's. The mullet he wears is a type of fashion trend from previous tribe leaders. Like Esdeath, he enjoys hunting and still does with arrows now due to his limp. It seems after Esdeath and Tatsumi began dating, he's been keeping track of the days; even going as far as to keeping the old calendars.**

 **-Seabiscuit is a bear that the Partas Clan had cared for after it had lost it's mother. Nearly dying from its injuries, the Partas Clan nursed it back to health and the bear, has since, stayed with them. It got its name after jumping in the lake, multiple times, to save the villagers who were playfully swimming.**

 **Fun Facts**

 **It wasn't a common practice for the Partas Tribe to allow the men and women marry without having to pass several challenges given by the bride's father. However, Niclaus does this as a way to ensure Tatsumi would be prepared for the long future with Esdeath. (And as a means for some entertainment.)**

 **Story Updates**

 **I want to apologize to some of you who are following any of my other stories and I would like to give some information regarding the stories. For Empire High Chronicles, the story will be updated monthly or if I have time. I have a feeling the story will be very long so I'd figure this would be the best course to take. As for the Seraph of the End story, I'm writing out the chapter, I'm just having trouble figuring out what to put and not put.**

 **Other News**

 **So with Tatsumi's possible reward, an all expense paid trip with Esdeath to the Empire's Capital, it makes you wonder who they'll meet? Well that's where you guys come in! I do have an idea for the chapter, don't worry about that, but it's the characters I'm having trouble picking. After you all began asking me if Tatsumi and Esdeath will meet other characters, it gave me an idea to write a chapter including some of them. Of course I can't add them all so I'm limiting it to three people.**

 **So what do I need you to do? Well it's simple. The poll will be set up for the entire week until the next chapter. It will be an elimination round for this week. Then, the top two choices will be voted again and the winner will be placed in the story. The second most picked will also play a special part but that's for me to know and you to find out. Heh heh heh. Oh, just a heads up, I won't be accepting any votes from the reviews. Sorry guys, I'm just terrible with counting and stuff like that so I'm letting the poll do all the hard work for me. Also, to keep any biased votes out, the poll results will be hidden.**

 **I would like to give one quick thanks to ChaosOmega8 for giving me the idea for the chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you all for following and favoriting the story so far. Can't wait to post the next chapter for you all.**

 **See ya later!**


	5. The Father's Lesson

**Chapter Five: The Father's Lesson**

"What do you mean….I have to fight you?" Tatsumi asked, brushing the blood dripping from his nose.

Niclaus simply nodded his head. Clearly, he wasn't going to repeat himself to the young man.

"Father, are you nuts?!" Esdeath exclaimed, placing her hand on his arm.

Niclaus merely brushed her hand off before slowly walking towards Tatsumi.

The crowd of villagers soon encircled the three. Men, women and children all cheering for both fighters to do their best. Unfortunately, most of the villagers had their cheers directed towards Niclaus. It wasn't much of a surprise though; he _was_ a skilled fighter some time ago.

Tatsumi could easily spot his friends and mom standing in front of the crowd. Ieyasu and Sayo, both, were cheering for Tatsumi to win. Mr. Stein was even shouting some encouraging words, were for it not the cruel punishment he would expect if he lost. Only his mom seem to be saying unconvincing words for winning.

"Remember, you're just like your father when you fight!" She shouted. "Sometimes he gets it and other times he doesn't!"

"What is that even supposed to mean!?" Tatsumi asked.

"Tatsumi! Do your best!" Sayo yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll sell your stuff at the highest price!" Ieyasu added.

"Don't make it seem like I'm dying!" Taking a deep sigh, Tatsumi looked up at Niclaus standing ready. " _Guess I gotta fight._ " He thought as he stood back up. "Ready whenever you-"

He was cut short as Niclaus threw another punch, slamming into his rib cage. Tatsumi could feel the pain beginning to surge throughout his body as he fell to the ground, again. He knew there was no turning back now.

Standing back up, Tatsumi threw his own punch but missed when Niclaus jumped to the side. The elderly man then followed up with a series of punches towards Tatsumi's gut. The force each fist had was enough to make Tatsumi want to throw up.

"Damn…." Tatsumi clenched his teeth after falling for a third time. " _Think Tatsumi. How do you stop a professional hun-_ "

Niclaus wasted no time slamming his feet over Tatsumi's head. Luckily, Tatsumi managed to roll out of the way.

Moving quickly, without much thought, Tatsumi swung his legs; connecting with Niclaus' and knocking him to the ground. However, the man took the opportunity to slam his elbow onto Tatsumi's chest. The force enough to nearly stop his heart for a second as a white light began coming towards him. Luckily, for him, it quickly disappeared as Tatsumi regained his vision only to find Niclaus standing above him once more.

"Give up, Tatsumi." He ordered. "There's no way you can win."

Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand up again. Like before, he was kicked to the ground. The taste of Niclaus boot on his mouth was disgusting as he spat some of the dirt that entered his mouth.

Looking up, Tatsumi noticed Niclaus preparing another kick. He quickly rolled away only to realize it was a feint as Niclaus kicked the dirt into the air. Several tiny rocks along with a large cloud of dust blinded Tatsumi as he felt a series of punches to his face.

" _Crap this isn't looking good!_ " He thought to himself as he felt his right cheek being slammed in.

Several of his teeth were beginning to feel loose as his mouth filled with blood from his gums. His left eye, unable to open now due to the bruising, was swelling up and a splash of blood dripping from the corner of his head.

Opening his right eye, Tatsumi found Niclaus standing in front of him, once more. The man seemed displeased, somehow, with Tatsumi's fight. Was he not living up to his expectations? Was this fight that much of a disappointment to him.

Looking behind Niclaus, Tatsumi could see Sayo and Ieyasu seemingly worried with the latter auctioning off his jacket. Momo and Mr. Stein were quietly chatting to themselves. It was a surprise that they could even hear each other over the hollering crowd of villagers.

"Give up!" Niclaus shouted.

Tatsumi struggled to stand back up. He was sure several of his ribs were cracked, his left wrist broken but he was still able to move it although the pain was unbearable. His upper chest was extremely sore, it was difficult to breath. Fresh air entering his lungs only made it harder for him to catch a breath.

Regardless of his injuries, Tatsumi still managed to stand back up.

Niclaus was still unamused, his arms crossed as he looked at the nearly defeated young man.

"Come on Tatsumi!" He shouted. "Just give it up already!"

Tatsumi closed his eye. " _Sadly, this is…. I don't even think I can beat him now in my condition._ " He slowly opened his one eye before walking towards Niclaus. Thoughts of how he failed the challenge were beginning to haunt him. " _This is it. If I take one more hit then I lose….and I'll never be able to marry…..Esdeath…."_

Taking one look at Esdeath; Tatsumi noticed her watching very worried. She had her hand clenched tightly into a fist against her heart. It seemed like she was trying desperately to keep her heart together. Was it possible she would be depressed if he lost? Of course she would! What was he thinking.

"Tatsumi…" Niclaus said as he approached him. "It's over….you lose."

Tatsumi nodded his head as Niclaus delivered one final blow to Tatsumi's jaw. The sheer force of the impact launched him into the air before he landed back on the ground.

Lying there, on the ground, Tatsumi looked at the sky. His hearing was partly faded after that last strike so he couldn't hear what Niclaus said to him before addressing the crowd. No one seemed to be rushing towards his aid either. It seemed that they all would just leave him there…. alone.

Both Sayo and Ieyasu were silent and didn't seem like they could move. His mom and Mr. Stein were patiently listening to Niclaus speak while Esdeath seemed to feel the worse of all. She had fallen to her knees, something Tatsumi had never noticed before. Even Niclaus was caught off guard, a little, before returning his focus back onto the crowd.

" _I….I lost._ " He could only think to himself. Tears were slowly starting to slide down the sides of his face. His body was to numb to even wipe them. " _Esdeath...I'm sorry….I couldn't even keep a single promise._ "

"Tatsumi, always be there for me!" Esdeath once told him a long time ago. The memory seemingly clear.

Tatsumi's eye soon shot wide open. " _NO! I can't let it end like this! Not after what I went through!_ "

Slowly standing back up, Tatsumi could feel something beginning to burn in his chest. Was it the pain? No. It was something more...something warmer….a pleasant feeling.

"So, you decided to stand back up again?" Niclaus asked, noticing Tatsumi standing again.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo and Ieyasu cheered.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath smiled.

"I thought I told you to give up?" Niclaus asked, looking at the horrible state Tatsumi was in.

Tatsumi shook his head.

"So you're still going to fight?" Niclaus asked. "Look at the state you're in! You wouldn't last less than a second."

"I….don't….care." Tatsumi said slowly. "I'm….not….giving….up." He gritted his teeth. The pain in his chest and lungs, just from talking, could easily knock him out. But he couldn't let that knock him down now.

Niclaus gritted his teeth as he marched towards Tatsumi, his fists clenched tightly. "Little brat!" He shouted as he punched Tatsumi to the ground. "Learn your place! Give up!"

"N-No!" Tatsumi harshly shouted back.

Niclaus slammed his foot into Tatsumi's stomach. He coughed up blood onto the ground, drowning some ants that were scattering away from the fight.

"Give it up, Tatsumi." Niclaus said.

"NO!" Tatsumi shouted as he grabbed Niclaus' leg.

"Give up!"

"No!"

"Why won't you give up?!" Niclaus asked as he kicked Tatsumi once again.

"Because I promised Esdeath!" Tatsumi shouted in response. "I'm never going to give up on her….ever!"

Niclaus stopped kicking Tatsumi and took a long, silent, look at him. He was bruised badly, it was hard to tell what Tatsumi was feeling with his face nearly impossible to see. His left eye tightly shut from the bruise he gave him. Blood was dripping out from his head and nose while some spit had dried around his mouth. His shirt was tattered and was half ripped off, exposing most of his upper body. The lower part of his body was in a decent condition minus the scrapes around his knees.

"You promised?" Niclaus finally spoke.

Tatsumi nodded his head.

Niclaus clenched his fist.

Tatsumi could tell his answered angered the man as he braced himself for another punch. Even the crowd, that had quieted down, seemed to gasp in horror as Niclaus brought his fist down.

" _This is it!_ " Tatsumi thought as he closed his only eye.

Seconds passed as he stayed perfectly still. The idea of getting punch was terrifying but as the seconds passed, nothing happened.

Slowly opening his right eye, he noticed Niclaus' hand in front of him. But, instead of a fist, it was an open palm, offering to help him up.

Following his arm up, Tatsumi could see a smile on Niclaus' face. Something definitely just changed.

"You pass." Niclaus smiled, his hand still stretched out.

Tatsumi looked at him, dumbfounded. Passed? Did he hear him correctly? Did he really pass?

After moments had passed Tatsumi accepted Niclaus' help as he stood back up. He leaned against Niclaus, as support, while the man helped him walk in front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Niclaus announced, a beaming smile on his face. "I proudly announce that Tatsumi has successfully passed the challenges I've given him. And so, he will be allowed to not only marry my daughter but take the money from the betting pool as a way to pay for their trip to the capital!"

The crowd soon cheered in a thunderous roar of applause as Sayo and Ieyasu quickly ran over to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo cried as she hugged him tightly.

"You did it!" Ieyasu chanted as he tackled Tatsumi to the ground right after Sayo let go of him.

"Get off him!" Sayo angrily shouted at Ieyasu.

"Guys...please...be...gentle." Tatsumi softly said, the pain now taking over again.

"Well if I'm not a danger beast's aunt." His mom said, joining the group along with Mr. Stein. "I knew you could do it."

"I don't remember you giving him sound advice." Mr. Stein commented.

Momo laughed. "I don't recall you being so encouraging either!"

"Tatsumi!" Esdeath soon joined the group at last. She quickly jumped on top of him, forgetting about his injuries as she tightly hugged him; kissing him all over his face. "I love you I love you I love you!" She repeated.

"I….love….you….too…." Tatsumi struggled to say. "So….please….get….off….me…."

Esdeath quickly got off after realizing the amount of stress she was putting onto his body. She happily helped him up right after, kissing his cheek just as Niclaus approached the group.

"I know you're probably wondering why?" Niclaus said. "The reason why is because this was really a lesson that you quickly learned, to my surprise." He began, shocking Esdeath and Tatsumi. "This wasn't really meant to be a bloody fight, but hey, I got a nice warm up out of it!" He joked to no one's laughter. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I wanted to make sure you learned that whenever life knocks you down, not matter how hard it hurts to get back up, you're always thinking of my daughter."

Tatsumi took a long look at Esdeath. She was blushing from top to bottom; her face redder than the blood exiting his head. Was this really just a whole test to prove that he'll never stop thinking about Esdeath? If so, then no matter what, he won't let the feeling go.

" _If only I can speak in clearer sentences_." He chuckled silently to himself. " _Then I would really tell what I'm feeling."_

Niclaus soon placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder and gave him one last smile before handing over a bowl filled with money. Esdeath gladly took the bowl and showed it to Tatsumi, a large grin on her face.

"We're really going to be able to go to the capital?" Esdeath asked excitedly.

Niclaus nodded his head. "But I think Tatsumi's going to need to rest for a few days…" He said before Tatsumi collapsed on the ground unconscious. "Make that a few weeks."

 **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I know it should've been posted last week but I got a little distracted with some things. But it's fine though, this chapter wasn't meant to be very long to begin with so it made editing it a whole lot easier. Of course the next chapter should be about the same length as the others so that might take some time to write out.**

 **I'm sure most of you have probably realized that the second round of the poll is up and I mentioned a surprised for second place. Well I'll tell you. The group with the highest votes will be featured in the chapter when Tatsumi and Esdeath go to the capital. The other group will be featured in future chapters that involve them moving into the village. That's right! The second group will become sort of a supporting group in the story so stay tuned when that happens.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for being patient and reading this story. It really means alot to me. Don't forget to favorite or follow and also leave a review! See ya later!**

 **F.Y.I- I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so please be patient. I'm hoping to have it ready by sometime in March.**


	6. The Capital- Part One

**Chapter Six: The Capital- Part One**

Tatsumi and Esdeath both couldn't believe their eyes. A massive 18 meter wall; strongly built from: stone, steel and wood, proudly stood before them. The two couldn't tell where or when the wall ended as it stretched on for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see. A well fortified tower, three meters above the wall, overlooked the wide, square opening underneath it.

Coming in and out of the large opening were tons of diverse people. Most were merchants coming in to sell their wares, trying to keep and thieves from stealing from their horse drawn carts, as they entered into the city.

Others happen to be travelers or families returning from their trips. Tatsumi could notice one family, in particular, coming back with sour looks on their faces. The man seemed to be complaining to the wife over something while the small child, no older than one-years-old, was crying. However, its noise was cancelled out by the loud chatter from the numerous citizens and travelers, alike.

"So this is the Empire's finest capital?" Tatsumi couldn't stop gawking with amazement. "Now I'm starting to think those shattered ribs were worth it!" He smiled as Esdeath quickly wrapped herself around his arm.

"And let's not forget who nursed you back to health." She whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

He nearly forgot the one downside to nearly being crushed and broken after his fight with SeaBiscuit and her father, Niclaus, and that one thing was Esdeath's nursing skills. To put simply, her hunting skill is like the sun while her ability to nurse others back to health was like the moon.

"Let's try and not remember too much of the past while we're on our vacation." Tatsumi suggested, placing his hand on her arm. " _After all I'm still having nightmares from it._ " He consciously thought as the two began their walk towards the open gate.

"Ah, I there's nothing like visiting the capital from time to time!"

"Maybe I should've brought more fish to sell?"

"And I told him to find a job."

"And these two boys in my class both kissed each other and the girls got really mad."

"Hopefully the shop's still in one piece."

"Welcome to the Empire's grandest capital! We hope you enjoy your visit!"

"There sure are a lot of people." Tatsumi commented as the two walked through the gate.

"Well it is the biggest, and only, capital the country has." Esdeath told him. "But you're right! There are a lot of people here."

"That's because of the festival!" A woman's voice said from behind the two.

Tatsumi and Esdeath, both, turned around to find a red headed woman standing there. She mostly wore an almost red outfit with yellow going down the center of her shirt and along her armored leg plates. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail that fell down a little past her neck. She was holding a wooden box that seemed to have something moving inside it.

"There's a festival?" Esdeath questioned.

The woman nodded her head. "There _was_ a festival here but it ended yesterday. That's why there are so many people here and why my pockets are so filled with money right now!"

"Oh, so you're a merchant then?" Tatsumi asked.

The woman nodded her head again. "I'm known as the 'Sly Merchant', but you can call me A."

"A?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yep!" A responded. "I'd rather not reveal my real name or else I'll have to find another country to trick- I mean sell my wares too." She awkwardly smiled. "Speaking of which," She held out the box to them. "Would you like to buy this rare creature found in the eastern continents only? I'll sell him to you for a measly 5g."

"5 gold coins?" Tatsumi questioned.

"She means 5000 coins." Esdeath whispered into his ear.

"F-Five thousands gold coins?!" Tatsumi blurted out, catching the attention of a few passersby.

A noticed a guard turns his focus on the three before making his way towards them. She quickly pulled the box away from a nearly fainted Tatsumi as she grabbed a large sack and made off; never speaking another word to the two.

"Tatsumi, snap out of it!" Esdeath lightly tapped his cheeks. "It's not like we were going to by it anyway, I'd probably kill it."

Tatsumi's eyes began to focus again as color went back into his face. He looked up at his fiancé who was sighing from the small event they just had.

"Huh...Tatsumi you don't need to faint at every little thing you know?" She said helping him up. "So let's make one rule: if you faint again you don't get any dessert tonight." She winked at him.

" _Dessert?_ " Tatsumi wondered. "Is there a sweets shop that you want to go too?" He asked.

Esdeath sighed once more and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the massive crowd. The two made their way through the massive gate and exited out the other side into a wide open area surrounded by tall buildings.

In the center were several stalls filled with various items. Foods, jewelry and even some equipment such as bags and rope. One stall was even selling horses at a disclosed location. However, most people ignored the man trying to get their attention. It wasn't long before the guards arrived and chased him off, branding him a scammer.

Surrounding the stalls were large, tall buildings, mostly homes with shops on the first floor. The shops were packed with people to the point a long line began to stretch out. The more popular ones were basic restaurants Tatsumi and Esdeath have never seen before.

"Whoa! That's a restaurant?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, pulling his head back all the way to see try and see the top of the building. "It's huge!"

"I know, I thought they were mostly ground level buildings but I guess I was wrong." Esdeath admitted with a chuckle.

"Hey, what's that?" Tatsumi pointed to a bright red building.

It was the only building with three stories unlike the others that were stacked no less than five stories. On the side was a huge opened door with several men wearing the same uniform rushing back and forth. Some were carrying buckets while others moved several ladders.

"Hmm...I think my father told me those were called firehouses." Esdeath replied. "He said if you were to ever do anything _funny_ I should come to these guys. But they don't seem all that interesting or attractive."

Tatsumi looked at the firemen carrying all the stuff in front of them. All of them were built muscular and bigger than him. He was almost positive they could kill and revive him with just a finger. Even their lungs could take out an entire forest fire with just one breathe.

"Uh...y-yeah! So not attractive." Tatsumi awkwardly agreed, examining his own small, skinny body.

"Well duh…" Esdeath giggled. "You are a boy. You should be interested in girls and what they have." She said, placing a hand on her breast. "Besides, I'd be concerned if you were interested in other men."

"You would?" Tatsumi asked but Esdeath never responded. Instead, she grabbed his hand and placed a small, brown bag in his palm.

"What's this?" Tatsumi asked, examining the mysterious bag he was just given.

"Shopping money." Esdeath answered before pointing at a large clock tower in the distance. "We're to meet at the Earth Dragon Inn before that clock hits three so we can check out a room." She informed him. "Now don't spend all your money at one place." She winked before skipping off merrily into the streets.

"I'm not a child." Tatsumi mumbled quietly to himself. "Who does she even think she is? Giving me an allowance and telling me to not spend all the money in one place. I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

With a new sense of pride beginning to glow, Tatsumi marched proudly through the capital's streets. He admired all the shops he passed by, occasionally entering in a few to see what they were selling. Of course, one shop, in particular caught the young boy's eye.

In front of him was a one-story, brown building with two windows on opposite sides. Curtains were blocking the other side so he couldn't get a peek what was inside the building. In the very center was a large brown door that nearly blended in with the wall it was against. On the front of the door was a small lion with a knocker attached to its nose.

"Is this someone's house?" Tatsumi questioned, looking around for any clue. His gaze soon met a small sign on the side of the house. "Crematorium." He read. "I wonder what that is. It sounds delicious. Maybe it's a sweets shop?"

Nodding his head silently, Tatsumi approached the brown door and knocked several times on it. Minutes passed before he knocked again. No answer. Gripping his hand around the tiny doorknob, he slowly turned the handle and heard a small clicking noise.

"It's open." He said surprised. He carefully pushed the door open, hoping he wasn't breaking into anyone's home. "H-Hello?" He quietly called. "Is anyone home?"

Not single noise could be heard from the building leaving Tatsumi to believe it was abandoned.

"Oh well…" He sighed, closing the door. "I guess I'll just continue…."

He was cut short as he turned around and found a large man behind him. The man was wearing a white mask that wrapped around his head and white pants. His upper body muscles were large enough that Tatsumi would've assumed he was a member of the firefighters he saw before.

"Um…." Tatsumi was at a loss for words. His body was shaking at the sight of the large man in front of him, quietly staring at him. " _Is he looking into my soul? Is he going to eat me!?_ " He began to panic as he looked around for something to help defend him.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he quickly grabbed the small bag of money Esdeath gave him and offered it to the large man.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged. "I didn't see anything! I swear!"

The silent masked man looked at the pouch of money before taking it and motioning Tatsumi to walk inside the building.

" _Crap! I'm dead regardless!_ " Tatsumi thought as he began walking into the building with the large man behind him.

Tatsumi's pants nearly felt wet as he heard the sound of the door being slammed behind him. The large man soon made his way to the counter that was in front of the two before pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to Tatsumi.

"Sign this." He said.

Tatsumi shakily took the paper and read it before turning pale white.

"Name of deceased to be….c-cremated…" He repeated the first line. " _This isn't a candy shop. It's a place where bodies become ashes!_ "

Tatsumi looked at the man who hadn't removed his gaze from him. To him, it seemed to be a natural process. Catch someone entering in. Force them to pay then write their name. Then cremate them.

Without much options left, Tatsumi did the last thing he could do.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged in front of the man. "I don't wanna die! I still have a woman I have to marry!"

"Marry?" The man repeated in surprise.

Tatsumi nodded his head before he felt the man pick him up in his arms.

" _This is it._ " He prepared for what the man was going to next. " _So long cruel, unfortunate world._ "

Suddenly, to his surprise, Tatsumi felt the man hug him tightly. Opening his eyes, he noticed the man tightly wrapping his arms around him in a strong bear hug.

"Congratulations!" The man cheered. "I wish you would've said that before! Here let me show you the flowers we have!"

Without wasting much time, the man pulled Tatsumi into the back, behind the counter. In the room was a wide variety of flowers, some Tatsumi has never seen before.

"Which flowers will your fiancé like more?" The man happily began showing Tatsumi. "Roses, Lilies, or how about my personal favorite Orchids?"

Tatsumi was shocked by the change in behavior from the man. He was just about to kill him, but instead he's showing flowers.

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsumi accidentally shouted, stopping the man.

"Why, I'm showing you flowers for your wedding." The man said in a calm tone.

 **I think this would be a good stopping point for the story. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter ready in a month like a promise. Oh, and sorry for it being short, I promise to try and make it longer next time. Anyway, please leave a review and also favorite the story. See ya soon!**


End file.
